


Altered Story

by WizardingWorld101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Angst, At least it won't be unrealistically quick, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuuinjutsu, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, He can go die for all I care, I don't think it could be a slow burn but it could be, I guess it counts as angst, It really depends on if I feel like making everyone I like live kind of story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto, Romance, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and others too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardingWorld101/pseuds/WizardingWorld101
Summary: Everyone was dead. No one but Sasuke, Kurama, and Madara. With the help of the Kyuubi, Sasuke goes back in time to save everyone. Save her. They would change it all and save everyone from their suffering.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Sai, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rookie Nine & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 71
Kudos: 433
Collections: Extraordinary Naruto FanFics, Naruto Time Travel Fics





	1. Prologue: Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!
> 
> Hello! This is my first time on this site and I wanted to say that this is an adopted story from an amazing writer named Illuviar. Illuviar is the original writer of this story and I have gotten permission to adopt this story. I hope you like the way I have written this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto besides the things that have deviated from cannon. If I did own Naruto, then he would not have lived the way he did. Then again, he would not be the boy he is now, so I guess I can settle for this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Altered Story**

**Prologue: Shattered Dream**

* * *

**Battlefield**

**Fourth Shinobi World War**

**The Last of the Shinobi In the Elemental Nations**

"Tr-Troubles-s-some b-b-blonde. . ." Nara Shikamaru stuttered his last words after taking a blow from the enemy. Of course he would be one of the last to die because of his position as the Allied Shinobi Forces' Chief Strategist and Adviser to the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

Uchiha Sasuke did not pay any mind to the other black haired man's passing. He was focused on the visage of a woman a few feet away. Her cherry blossom colored hair was stained with blood. Her name is Haruno Sakura, gakusei of the Godaime, Head Iryo Nin of the Allied Shinobi Forces, and user of the Byakugo no In. She died trying to save her best friend and the woman he loved. The woman he can't bare to look at right now.

He was a fool. He thought they would have more time and didn't want to distract her with his feelings. He had decided to tell her when the war ended. Now she was gone.

Uchiha Sasuke, former S-Rank nukenin, former traitor of Konohagakure, gakusei of the Hebi Sennin, and Commander of his section in the Allied Shinobi Forces was in love with Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Kyubi Jinchuriki, gakusei of the Gama Sennin, Rokudaime, and Leader and Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

These feelings were there even from back when they were twelve, but the thought of those bonds distracting him from his revenge made him lock up his feelings for her.

A deafening roar shook him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the battle going on before him. The Kyubi, or Kurama as Naruto calls him, was in the middle of a battle with resurrected Uchiha Madara. It was Naruto's last act before dying, releasing her friend from the seal so he would not die with her. But Kurama would not last long before his ancestor would capture him with the eyes they were infamous for, the Sharingan.

Sasuke looked around the battlefield. Large holes, the ground littered with weapons, smoke from the dozens of jutsus fired about during the war. He and the other two fighting were the only ones left. Looking back at Madara, he decided to distract him to get his plan into place. Charging his katana with lightning, he ran towards the fight, aiming for the man who caused him and others, pain. Madara blocked with his own weapon and elemental chakra.

"It sickens me how you still fight when it is obvious you are losing," the man sneered pushing him away with a _Shinra Tensei_, which sequentially pushed the mighty beast as well.

Seeing that, Sasuke recovered from the push and too his chance.

"Tsukyomi," Sasuke whispered as he locked eyes with the Kyuubi.

He found himself on a familiar corpse filled field. The only difference was that there was a large, nine-tailed fox growling at him from one end of the field.

**"You've got some nerve using those eyes on me, brat,"** Kurama grumbled with narrowing eyes.

"You know I had a good reason for it," Sasuke shot back.

**"Tch."**

"Anyway, I need your help." Then proceeded to explain the plan to Kurama.

Slitted-red eyes widened at the information.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**Second Part of the Chunin Exams**

**Training Ground 44 "The Forest of Death"**

Sakura was shivering from the waves of KI rolling from the grass shinobi. All she could do was watch as Naruto and Sasuke unsuccessfully try to beat him, her, whatever it was. It he/she laughed at them when the two made their attacks. _He/she was toying with them!_

She watched helplessly as Naruto was caught after her moment of monstrous strength that came out of nowhere.

It was strange. Chakra, whenever it was visible, always had a blue coloring to it, but the one that the blond-red head was using had a red color. With it, Naruto's features had also turned sharper and more animistic. When Naruto had released her own wave of KI, it scared her as much as the grass shinobi's. _When did Naruto become so strong?_

The grass shinobi came closer to her teammate and slammed their glowing hand to Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke! Hurry! Do something!" Sakura screamed. The chakra from her teammate was receding back into her returning her features to their original form.

Then, something strange happened.

The heavy chakra burst from Naruto again, but this time it was a golden color that held warmth to it. The same evil intent was missing, yet it was the same chakra. _It's as if it was purified somehow._

A tendril of golden chakra moved around the surprised grass shinobi as it watched the chakra surge towards Sasuke.

A flash of light came and it was so bright that Sakura had to shield her sight from it. A thunderclap echoed throughout Konoha and the surrounding miles beyond.

Then, Sasuke let out a tortured scream like a soul from the depths of hell as its torture went on forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite ANBU Guard fights to protect our adorable Kage and the Head Medic. Everyone remembers not to mess with our resident Jinchuuriki's precious people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I was supposed to update this yesterday, but I was doing work. Sorry.

**Altered Story**

**Chapter 1: Second Chances**

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**Second Part of the Chuunin Exams**

**Forest of Death**

Sasuke screamed in agony as he absorbed his older, future counterpart. It felt like an eternity when it was only a few seconds.

When it stopped, he knelt on the tree branch panting as he caught his breath. He stayed there, stilled for a moment. Then, his eyes snapped open to reveal the lazy spinning commas of the Sharingan. His gaze met Naruto's as the influence of the Kyuubi, once again, left her leaving two stunning azure orbs to stare at him, huge with shock.

She convulsed with pain a moment later at the forceful separation of the Kyuubi's chakra as it had bypassed the _Gogyo Fuin. _Letting out a pain-filled groan that made Sasuke wince, she promptly passed out from the pain.

That snapped Orochimaru from his daze at the scene from before. He immediately threw her away as he had no use for her and would only slow him down when trying to fight the Uchiha.

A primal growl emanated from Sasuke's thoat and disappeared in a seal-less _Shunshin_. Before Naruto could make contact with the tree, Sasuke caught her in a bridal style hold.

"You really need to be more careful, Hokage-sama," Sasuke murmured. A slight teasing lilt in his tone, but his eyes made it evident that he was worried for her current welfare.

With a one-handed seal, two Kage Bunshin appeared next to him. Gently handing Naruto over to one of them who disappeared, he turned to face the Sennin. The other reached Sakura and disappeared with her as well to catch up with the other Bunshin. There was no way he was letting the two most important people in his life get caught in the crossfire of what was sure to be a dangerous battle.

Sasuke took this chance to check his body to gauge the skill level and the amount of power it could take. It was not like his younger self was not strong, but this body might strain under the weight of more powerful techniques. He would use the snake's arrogance to fight him off long enough for Anko, who was sure to have felt the seal already, to arrive. Testing him for that same seal would have Orochimaru lowering his level which would be perfect for his plan.

Using another Shunshin, he headed straight for his would-have-been master. Ninja wire already wrapped pre-maturely around his shuriken, he threw them as a distraction while already readying his breath for a _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_.

The man just smirked and cut the wires and easily dodged the fireball with a Kawarimi. Knowing that the man was nearby, the Uchiha jumped away, narrowly avoiding a pierced foot from the kunai the snake was holding.

They were locked in a taijutsu battle a moment later. As Orochimaru dodged, he noticed Sasuke's style was familiar to him. The contorted moves, the slippery jabs aimed at fatal spots, and the smooth footsteps mixed with other styles made him realize that the boy was using the Hebi Kata.

I didn't know Anko decided to train someone in our styled? That momentary lapse was enough for Sasuke to flash his Sharingan in a feint to make Orochimaru look away. It was enough time to perform a _Chidori_ which filled the forest with the sounds of a thousand chirping birds. The man's eyes widened in shock when he pierced the jutsu through his chest, but he knew it was a clone before it melted. The blood on his hand made him smirk as that indicated he still managed to harm the Sennin before he got away.

When Orochimaru reappeared in front of him he took a look to see that his right arm was bleeding heavily and a slight frown was marring the face of the Kusa nin he had stolen it from.

"How interesting, Kabuto never mentioned you knew the Hebi Kata nor the fact that Kakashi had taught you Chidori." Eyes narrowed in glee and anticipation. "Makes me wonder what else you have up your sleeve. You have certainly exceeded my expectations and I can't wait to get my hands on that delectible body of yours." The sight of him licking his lips made Sasuke shiver in disgust.

"Dream on, freak," hissed Sasuke. Making two Bunshin, they charged towards the snake-like man for another round. Knowing which one was the real one, he threw a kick that surprisingly blew him away. A moment later, he realized why that was and hurriedly tried to dispel the Bunshin.

One managed to grab onto the arm that was pierced, which made the man wince in pain. It distracted him from finishing a Kawarimi that allowed the other Bunshin to explode upon impact with it's target.

The scorched body of the Sennin fell to the ground with wounds that threatened to slow him down from the fight. However, that was not enough for Sasuke.

_Raiton: Gian_

The spear-shaped lighting pinned Orochimaru to a nearby tree trunk making the old snake scream as his body convulse with lightning Chakra from within. Before Sasuke could decide whether or not to reveal the Mangekyo, the Sennin shed his skin.

Long, pale fingers stretched Orochimaru's jaw wide open and he slithered out of his ruined corpse like the snake that he was. The man was starting to get frustrated as the boy kept ruining his chances of putting the Ten no Juin on him.

Sasuke could already tell, his body was starting to falter. Those two last Kage Bunshin were hell on his reserves, but he could already tell Anko was reaching their destination.

Knowing he needed to distract him for time he yelled. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

Ignoring the monologue, he held the kunai from behind his body knowing that the Sennin would take this chance to bite him with the seal. As predicted, the man made a two-handed seal and his neck extended, rocketing towards Sasuke. A moment before the fangs could sink into his skin, Sasuke dropped backward allowing him to stab the lower jaw of his attacker. The kunai sparked with lightning chakra as it pierced the snake's brain.

Sasuke backed several trees away as Orochimaru shed his skin for a second time. He was now glaring at the boy. _He almost got me with that last move. If I had not sensed the change in chakra I would have been done in, by kunai no less._ He was torn between amusement and fury as his snake-like eyes tried to bore holes through the Uchiha. _At this rate, the boy might surpass his brother in a year or so and he needed that body before it happened._ The Hebi Sennin had no intention of facing another, if not more powerful, Itachi. _The first one was bad enough, imagine the power of the second one._ He shuddered internally at the thought.

Before he could try to mark the boy again, he felt the familiar chakra of his former student approach their location. Appearing a few feat away, the purple-haired kunoichi glared at the man.

"Ah, Anko. It's been a while." Though he was smiling, internally he was frowning. Konoha's ANBU were unlikely to be far behind and the two forced "rebirths" have taken their toll on my chakra reserves."

Taking a glance at the boy across from her former Sensei, she spoke. "So you are after the Uchiha." Glancing at the torn battlefield she felt confused. _He was able to battle him and hold out for so long?_ She saw that the seal had not been placed yet and internally let out a sigh of relief.

"Hn," was all the man responded with.

"It's fitting that I would be the one to take you down, Orochimaru," she sneered. "You are the one who taught me everything and that will be your undoing, Sensei."

Sasuke bit back a retort as he was grateful for her intervention. He watched as the two coiled like the snakes they were, ready to attack. Then they jumped towards each other throwing techniques similar to one another. Sasuke took this chance to eat a soldier pill and set aside the dread at the after effects of it.

He returned his attention to the battle to find Anko pinning her former Sensei to a tree with her own and a kunai stabbed through both their hands. Her other was making hand signs for. . . _Is that a double suicide jutsu?_

"Crazy snake lady. . . " the boy muttered.

Orochimaru appeared behind the kunoichi, raising from the bark of the tree branch she was on. A look of horror passed over her face when she understood that her former mentor had Kawarimied with a Doro Bunshin.

She tore out the kunai nailing her hand to the tree trunk and whirled around, sending it on a trajectory straight between Orochimaru's eyes. He easily caught the bloodied weapon and leered at the woman.

A one handed sign later, Anko was on her knees, writhing in pain.

Sasuke grimaced. _The freak had activated her mark. That thing bloody hurt._

The Sennin tsked at her. "You seem to forget that I left that on you for a reason and I'm going to give that same seal to that young man over there."

"Sounds like you want him badly," Anko forced out as she grimmaced through the pain. She did notice that the Uchiha was not there anymore and hoped he had the smarts to leave the premises and get help from the ANBU approaching.

"Oh, you're not jealous, are you, little snake? Are you angry that you were n-" a _Raiton: Gian_ interrupted his words. It demolished the part of the tree branch he stood in before he performed a hasty Shunshin which saved him from dying for the third time that day.

Sasuke appeared in front of the kneeling kunoichi, kunai in hand poised to attack. However, it seemed that the ANBU had finally arrived as the three sensed the approach of powerful chakra of the elite.

"I guess I'll have to save my gift for you another day, Sasuke-kun." With those parting words, Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Bloody freak," Sasuke muttered. As if you could get passed Naruto the moment she wakes up. He shivered at the thought of her monstrous temper coming out. At least I didn't have to reveal the Mangekyo this early in the game. I'll have another chance to take him out later during the invasion, if it does happen.

Sasuke glanced at the kunoichi as she tried to stand, but fell back with a groan.

"I'm going after my team. ANBU should be here in a minute to help you."

"Nonsense, brat. You'll wait for them to get here and we'll take you out before Orochimaru takes another chance to get his slimy hand on you." It was all for naught as the Uchiha had already left.

I would rather die than abandon them again. Plus, Orochimaru might still send those Oto nin to get them.

* * *

**A Cave in the Forest of Death**

Sasuke's Bunshin deposited an exhausted Sakura on the cool ground next to an unconscious Naruto. The pinkette had questioned the pair of doppelgangers during the run, but all she got was grunts and the typical "Hn."

"You know I'm this close to hitting you." Both Bunshin winced at that. Even though this was a younger Sakura, she could still pack a punch. They had figured out that she had always subconsciously enhanced her fighting style with chakra. Tsunade practically beamed at her when she realized that as she was training her from what the pinkette told them.

The Bunshin went to do their separate jobs. One headed out to make traps, while the other checked Naruto's vitals with Sakura to see when she would wake up.

There peace was disturbed when the Bunshin dispelled from the concentrated blast of air that blew it away to a nearby tree.

The two swerved to look at each other in silent communication. The Sasuke bunshin decided to tell the original what was happening by dispelling and Sakura cracked her knuckles in anticipation for the beat down she would give those who tried to hurt her teammates.

They did not realize that their blonde teammate was stirring as she could tell her team was in danger and her body was telling her to wake up to help them.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Thirteen-year-old Naruto woke to a dark ceiling. Standing up, she saw that she was in a sewer system, with ankle deep water sloshing around her feet. Rusty pipes crisscrossed the length of the corridor, walls, and ceiling.

The genin felt strange. She had never been in this place before, yet it felt as if she should know where she was. The girl reluctantly strode forward hoping to find answers and a way out of this place.

Taking a few wrong turns that led to dead ends, she eventually found a long hallway that had a light at the end of it. She reached the end and what she found made her hold her breath in awe at the enormity of the threshold she found herself in.

Torches covered the walls which led to a large cage that had bars as thick as pillars. Stopping in front of it, she finally realized she wasn't alone as there was a woman there that caught her eye. Her hair was the same color as her own which confused her as no one around had ever had her coloring. The woman had her face buried in her arms as she muttered and Naruto could hear slight sniffling as if she were crying.

". . I'm sorry. . . "

"-promised-"

**"Do not be foolish, kit,"** a voice, soft, yet monstrous rumbled.

Naruto froze were she stood. She saw now that something enormous was sitting in the shadows of the cage and could hear it shifting. Then, giant eyes appeared having opened. It's irises the color of the deepest crimson she had ever seen and the pupil shaped into slits.

That was the indicator to tell her what she was standing in front of. Staring at the words she now noticed on the center of the bars. It said "Seal" on it. This cage held the reason everyone hated her. The being that she represented with her existence. She didn't need anyone to tell her that this was her mindscape and she stood before the representation of the seal that held back the Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked the village thirteen years before it was sealed away by the Yondaime.

**"Hmm. . . This was unexpected. We have company, kit."**

The woman raised her head and two identical deep azure eyes stared back at Naruto. The young kunoichi gasped at the mirror-like image the woman presented her, but an older version if that was possible.

"I guess Sasuke did it," she murmured confusing Naruto

**"I'll give him this,"** the beast sighed with reluctance. **"Though this was a bit of a snag."**

The woman grimaced and tilted her head to the side, studying the girl. Then she beamed at her. "You look a bit worse for wear, Naruto-chan. Come over and please don't mind him," pointing at the cell. "Kurama's a big softie once he stops pretending to be this big bad, scary demon. Though to learn his name, you must beat the ever living snot out of him which sub-sequentially earns you his friendship. That allows you to sleep on his fluffy fur and belly rubs are asked to given before nap time!"

There was a huge huff directed at the woman and Naruto almost tumbled but held her ground.

"Don't push it, kit. I am not in the mood for your usual brand of humor," he grumbled.

"But it's true though."

The Uzumaki frowned. "What's happening?" she exclaimed turning to the ceiling as if it had the answers to the strange situation she found herself in.

"We're having a friendly chat," the woman responded cheerfully. "Besides, that's for Kurama to explain as he was part of this whole mess that's happening in your mindscape.

"Ungrateful mortals. I decide to be nice for once and this is how you repay me," in a voice that sounded a tad dramatic which made Naruto throw the thought away at that hysterical thought. "It wasn't even my idea and the blame falls to me. Well fine. I am going to take a nap, so you figure it out yourself."

"Hey! None of that. I didn't mean it." The woman jumped on her feet and started to poke the chakra construct when it did not open its eyes which made Naruto cringe. "Kurama! You're being mean," whined the woman.

A rumbling chuckle vibrated throughout the cavern as one large eye opened.

"Those puppy eyes do not work on me as well as it would on your subordinates." _Especially that Uchiha_. Internally rolling his eyes at their avoidance. _Why do humans have to be so complicated?_

Naruto twitched having reached the end of her patience. Hair rising to split into nine tendrils as a representation for her anger.

"Can someone just explain what is happening, now." The girl said with an eye smile not unlike her sensei, but the aura exuding from the tiny body made the two others comically shiver. This hadn't happened in a while and the last one was a long time ago.

**Flashback**

**Naruto was currently hiding in the tree near the park as she watched the kids play ninja. Some were in trees like her which led to the current an accident as a genin did not see Choji. The young shinobi and the Akimichi fell to the ground from the impact.**

**"Hey! Watch were you're going, fatso!"**

**The other children had heard the commotion and came over to hear the genin's words. The parents were standing ready to interfere.**

**Choji was frowning and tilted his head down while Shikamaru frowned at the genin.**

**Before anyone could do anything, a terrifying wave of KI washed over the park. Everyone turned to see Naruto had appeared from her spot and her hair was split into nine tendrils from behind her waving ominously while she smiled at them.**

**Everyone from the Academy knew as she always said she would hurt anyone who messed with her friends, but they had written it off.**

**"What did you say to Choji?"**

**"U-Uh- I-," the boy could not get his words out as the KI was concentrated straight at him. He tripped in his haste to back away from the slowly advancing girl.**

**She picked him up easily as if he weighed nothing and brought him up to her face. Her normally bright blue eyes were darkened that spoke of the danger he was in for saying those words. He swore that he understood what older shinobi meant as his life flashed before his eyes.**

**"Never think you can spit out what ever you want, Genin-kun," still giving out a smile though her words were sharper than a kunai. "I have no qualms of cutting of your tongue in retribution and wouldn't care for the repercussions of my actions." The other children gasped in horror at the threat while the parents stood to take their children away. One parent stayed as the picture the little girl made, had her reminiscing about her late best friends who had the same monstrous temper. Her son stared at the girl in barely concealed awe a he had never seen gilrs act as awesome as his mom.**

**"Now, why don't we try this," shoving him to a kneeling position in front of Choji who had a face mixed with slight fear, but satisfaction colored it overall. "Apologize, Genin-kun and maybe, I'll let you go."**

**"G-go-g-g-go-me-men," the boy managed to stutter out. "P-pl-please l-let me g-go." He would regret asking that.**

**The Uzumaki feigned a pondering look which switched to a devilish smile. "Sure."**

**With strength that was disproportional to her size. She threw him across the village and turned to smile at Shikamaru and Choji.**

**Behind her, not noticed by anyone besides the only parent left and Naruto, the ANBU squad that normally followed the Uzumaki around snickered. They didn't bother to do much as they themselves remembered when that temper was turned on them by a very energetic red-head. Operative Inu smiled in nostalgia at the girl.**

**The black haired boy snorted while shaking his head at her. "Troublesome blonde, you could have let me have a piece of him," exasperation coloring his tone even though his words contradicted his peaceful stance on the situation. Choji didn't say anything, but his eyes told her all she needed to know. _Thanks_.**

**Naruto just smiled at them.**

**Flashback End**

"Seems like you had a temper even now," the fox mumbled in amusement. "How old are you, brat? Twelve?"

Said brat glared fiercely at the strongest Bijuu.

"Thirteen."

"What were you doing before you came here?" The woman's tone made her straighten as it reminded her of her Jiji when he wants her to be serious.

"I am currently in the second part of the Chuunin Exams," she reported. "My team and I were under attack by a Kusanin who I believe to be the S-ranked nukenin, Orochimaru before I was knocked unconscious." She bit back a growl at the thought of leaving her team alone with that freak.

The older blond-red head frowned. "It's not the best place to end up in, but far from the worst," she sighed.

**"It's the best we could have hoped for. You have time to change things,"** then the Bijuu turned to the girl. **"What are we going to do with her?"**

"Come here, Naruto-chan. It will be all right." Extending a hand towards the girl, who frowned at the gesture. "You already know who I am and we both know you're not as dumb as you want people to perceive."

Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't have trouble believing it, 'ttebane. She answered anyway. "You're me, but that doesn't explain how you're here."

"Thank the fuzzball over there."

**"Hey! I am the mightiest of the Bijuu! Not some kind of stuffed animal,"** the being argued.

The woman, this older Naruto, ignored the fox and came closer, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. She leaned forward until they were face to face.

"Sorry 'bout this kid. I hope it works."

Then, she placed there foreheads together and Naruto's world exploded in a kaleidoscope of light. Blurred images flashed before her eyes and unimaginable pain soon followed as she absorbed her older self as Sasuke had.

Kurama caught the girl before she hit the floor and gave a sad smile as her older self faded away. The girl also started to disappear as she regained consciousness into the real world.

* * *

**Forest of Death**

Sasuke stumbled as he received the memories of his dispelled Bunshins. Damn it. They weren't supposed to attack until tomorrow!

It's not like he didn't believe Sakura could beat them, but she was protecting Naruto who could be used to take of her reluctance to fight if she got caught in the crossfire.

He reinforced more chakra to his legs and sprinted faster towards his team, but suddenly halted at the wave of warm chakra that hit him. He knew that chakra.

She's back!

* * *

**Throughout Konoha**

Shikamaru and Choji tensed at the large amount of chakra that washed over them while Ino fell at the heavy chakra pressing down on her. When they realized whose it was the Ino-Shika-Cho team just sighed.

"Those poor bastards," Shikamaru muttered. Choji nodded in agreement while Ino shivered.

* * *

Kiba halted in the middle of his run when it happened. Akamaru whimpered from his position in Kiba's jacket.

"It's okay, bud," patting his companion's furry head. "It's just Naruto." Smirking in the direction the chakra was coming from.

"They will die as many have before them. Why? Because Naruto-san's chakra shows she is more angry than what happened before," Shino commented while trying to get his Kikai to settle down. Hinata gave an uncharacteristic scary smile thinking about the times Naruto had saved her which gave her slight satisfaction.

* * *

Team Gai was in the middle of a break from their constant running when they felt it.

TenTen pulled out her weapons when she recognized it and whistled.

"Man, haven't felt that in a while." Shaking her head when her green-outfitted teammate gave her a questioning look as he slid out of his stance.

Neji, however, was suddenly hit by a memory of his father telling him a story of a red-head who you should never cross or you would get castrated. It was strange that he attributed that memory to their circumstance.

They resumed their run, finishing their break.

* * *

All shinobi just shivered in remembrance of the great Red-Hotblooded Habanero. Kakashi thought that this seemed a bit more of like the cool rage that his Sensei had. _Would you look at that. I guess his coloring isn't the only thing she got from him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good place to end. So how did you like it? I hope this was good.
> 
> You know what was really annoying? I forgot to save what I did so I had to redo everything! At least I was only halfway but still! Gosh it was so fudging annoying!
> 
> Well, please comment and no flames.
> 
> Edit: This was not as hard as I thought it would be. Currently, I can't make more chapters because I want to finish the editing so don't expect much from me. Also, now that school is back in session, I, again, will not have time to do much of this.
> 
> Please comment, I love hearing your thoughts. Also, no flames.


	3. Chapter1: Second Chances: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww, they reunited. Now our favorite duckling can be happy with our cinnamon roll sunshine! Snakey snakeys around, but they won't get too far. Revealing identities are so much fun and now we have our first match up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

**Altered Story**

**Chapter 1: Second Chances**

**Part 2**

* * *

**Forest of Death**

Sasuke was sprinting through the forest as he tried to reach his team. He swore that it felt like the forest kept expanding as if to keep him from the fight up ahead. Sasuke was practically bursting with energy to get there.

About a minute ago, his Kage Bunshin burst and he was given the greatest news of his life.

She was back!

He redoubled his efforts of racing through the foliage as he wanted to get a glimpse of the woman he longed for. He needed to see with his own two eyes if it was true. That she was there, alive.

He gathered up his chakra and Shunshinned. He knew it would get him right to Naruto and Sakura. Though, it would tax his body as it would be stretched beyond his limits.

* * *

When he arrived at the clearing in front of the cave, he felt Naruto's chakra stronger now.

He turned to the golden light that filled the forest around them.

Naruto was standing in front of the Oto girl, Kin.

Sakura was sitting at the entrance of the cave with her hair cut to her shoulders like her future self. Now he understood why Kin was on the floor. Naruto had seen her hurting Sakura. He knew that her temper got under control when she got older, but as a kid, her emotions where not matured yet.

Dosu and Zaku were frozen under the oppressing chakra coming from Naruto. There weapons that they were going to use to attack Naruto were on the ground.

"I said before that the next time someone hurt my precious people, I would kill them," he heard her say and her KI tripled.

In the next second, her head was cut off from her body. The head rolled over in front of the two Otonin. They immediately shook out of their pause and ran away from Naruto as she turned to look at them.

They never made it as two Chidoris pierced their hearts and they fell limp to the ground with identical holes in their bodies.

* * *

**Forest of Death**

**Behind Tower**

"Kabuto-kun. . . " hissed Orochimaru.

The iryonin blanched. He knew that tone. It was reserved for those of his masters henchmen that fucked up.

"Master?" despite the apprehension the spy felt, his voice was level, betraying none of the fear coiling in his gut.

"Your reports about Sasuke-kun's skills. They were incomplete. . ." the Sannin stalked around his agent. There was a disturbing smile on his face and you could feel the slight displeasure surrounding him.

"In what way, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

"He has much more skill than you give him credit for. High Chunin to low Jonin level combat ability. He had such control control over lightning that I have only seen from the Raikage and is able to use Kakashi's Chidori. . . " the snake master trailed off.

He licked his lips with a tongue too long and nimble to belong to a human being.

"I was unable to mark the boy," Orochimaru frowned. It was not often that he was denied his prize. "I want him tested further. The three idiots we sent for that purpose would be insufficient." The Sannin fixed his agent with a glare. "You will take part in the final part of the exam. I will make sure that you face him."

"As you command, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto gave a deep bow and was about to leave when the snake's voice started again.

"I also want you to check on the Kyubi Jinchuriki," Orochimaru called out with a frown on his face.

Kabuto turned to look at his master, "Is this about the large burst of chakra?"

"Yes. I was sure that I sealed her away from the Kyubi so she could not use its chakra, but I would know that huge, powerful burst anywhere. It did not have the same corrosive feel as before. . . It seemed, almost pure," then he turned to glare at his subordinate. "This is also other information that you were not thorough with. This could mean that Konoha's Jinchuriki has control over her Biju. That could be a complication to our plans with Gaara."

"I will do so, Orochimaru-sama." Gave another bow and left to find his team.

* * *

**Forest of Death**

**Outside Cave**

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other as they processed what they saw. They could now confirm that both of them came from the future.

"Sasuke. . . " His breath hitched hearing her voice say his name. "You made a deal with the furball. . . That was not a very good idea," she scolded, but the smile on her face betrayed her emotions.

_I'm glad that you are here_. He could tell from her eyes.

_I'm happy you are alive._ He replied. He knew why she did not say this aloud. Sakura was confused enough with all the change in personality and they did not need to confuse her with more information that did not make sense.

"First things first, we need to get our other scroll before heading to the tower," she subconsciously used her Kage voice making him straighten his posture into an ANBU position. "I can trust that you will be able to do this yourself. I will stay here with Sakura and set up the traps you did not get to," she gestured over to Sakura, who at this point, gave up on trying to understand what was happening and just waited to see if anyone would tell her what was going on.

"Lastly, you will tell me what happened after I. . . well, you know, and what you both did to get us here," she stumbled over covering up her death since Sakura could still hear them.

"Hai, Rokudaime-sama," he gave an imperceptible nod of respect so Sakura would not notice and said those words quietly.

"None of that, I am not Hokage anymore-"

"You will always be my Hokage," he interrupted her. "I will always answer to you before the Sandaime."

Naruto just shook her head fondly at his stubbornness.

"Alright, just don't say it in front of other people," then gave a dismissive wave of her hand and he was off to do his mission.

* * *

"Are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on!" Sakura exploded after a moment of silence.

Sakura did not cuss often unless she was seriously pissed and/or confused.

"I cannot tell you anything yet, Sakura. I can only promise that I will when it is safe to say and when you can handle what we will tell you. You are our teammate and we do not want to leave you, or Kakashi-sensei, behind. We tell each other everything, but we cannot tell you this just now," Naruto explained calmly to the girl.

Sakura frowned a bit, but sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Now," Naruto stood up and dusted herself off, "let's go set up some traps." Her stomach grumbled which prompted Sakura's to grumble as well. "And get food for the three of us. We haven't eaten in at least two days."

As the two girls worked, Sakura started to talk again as she thought of some stuff.

"Is there. . . something going on between you and Sasuke," Naruto took small notice of her not using an honorific for Sasuke, but choked a bit at the insinuation of the words and how it could be interpreted differently. "I mean, you just seem. . . less likely to come after each other's throats," Sakura continued, giving no indication of hearing Naruto's outburst.

"Ah, you see, we came to an understanding, but that is all I can tell you for now," Naruto explained.

"Okay," then she had a mischievous grin on her face that made Naruto gulp and sweat a little. Future Sakura had the same face when she confronted Naruto on her . . . feelings for Sasuke. "then are you guys going to get together soon?" she asked innocently. Naruto choked on her spit and started to violently hack her guts out while Sakura had a smug attitude and a smirk on her face.

"Wh-What d-do y-*cough* you mean? Th-there is *cough cough* nothing go-going on between u-u-us! Plus, I th-*cough* you li-liked Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered in between her coughs as she tried to regain her air and composure.

"Naruto, it was easy to that you two are perfect for each other. You both hide your sorrow through facades of aloofness and happiness. You both understand each other in way no one else could because of your pasts of loneliness. You reach out to him and make him forget of his revenge by goading him with your rivalry. Sasuke's job is easy. All he has to do is be there for you. That is more than most people would do. Also, I've seen him seek you out for one of your 'fights' but I know its one of those days when the loneliness hits you hardest and he wants to distract you from that by keeping you company. That is, without making it seem so. Only the most observant would see the subtleties of your relationship."

"Now, my feelings for Sasuke. They were there nor were they real. I only went after him because of my parents wanting the status that comes with marrying into the Uchiha. That was why they let me into the academy. After the massacre, I wanted to be able to help him smile again, so I thought if I was there for him, then he would know that someone cares. You were able to make him smile. I saw you both while I was near the docks. You both smiled as you turned away from each other. You were happy to find someone in this world that shared what you felt."

"Naruto, I want both of you to be happy and to do so is to be with each other," Sakura gave a meaningful smile as she finished her speech.

Naruto stood there processing what she just heard. She never knew that someone could see through her smiles other than Sasuke. It did explain why Sakura punched her towards Sasuke and did not get mad when she kissed him. In fact, she even looked slightly smug about it. It disappeared from her mind since she was busy dodging the punches and kicks from the other fangirls.

"So you did plan our first kiss incident," Naruto pointed out.

Sakura nodded with a cheeky smile and the two girls laughed. They immediately went back to work as they waited for Sasuke to return.

* * *

Sasuke returned in the early morning so they decided to sleep for the day and use night to cover ground faster.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in front of each other ready to talk as they made sure that Sakura was asleep. Naruto made a privacy seal and activated it to make sure that no one would here there conversation.

"Okay, explain to me what you and Kurama did to get here. Also how I have my memories seeing as I died already," Naruto ordered while Sasuke flinched at the word of her death.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

**Flashback**

**"What are you planning, Uchiha,"** questioned the fox. He humored the boy as this was probably the only chance they had left.

"Naruto gave me this seal," he held up said seal, "that would send you and me back in time. The downside of this is that you have to give me my memories by jolting me with your chakra. I have to believe that you will do so since Naruto believes in you," Sasuke grudgingly accepted at the end of his explanation.

**"You have my word that I will do so, Uchiha. Besides, the brat would probably find a way to haunt me forever if I didn't," **the Kyubi muttered the last part.

"Also," he held up another seal and motioned for Kurama to come closer so he could place it on him, "this seal has Naruto's memories in it. She made this plan under emergencies and all her memories would transfer in here if she died. She wanted to be able to help with this plan."

**"Well, the brat can be smart at times,"** the Kyubi joked though he knew she was hiding her intelligence.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Here are the handsigns since I need you to hold on to my soul after I do this."

He made several handsigns and said, "Ninja ato: Tamashi no Bunri Jutsu."

Sasuke's body crumpled to the ground like a puppet whose stings were cut. His soul floated from his body and the Kyubi grabbed onto it.

**"Jikan: Soru Ryoko. Shiru!"**

In a flash of light, the two were gone.

Madara raged and demolished the battlefield as the Kyubi vanished a second after Tsukuyomi was released.

**Flashback End**

"That explains why I do not have the same amount of chakra, but I have more than when I was thirteen," Naruto commented after he finished.

"Well it makes sense, chakra is still half spiritual so that would explain the slight boost," Sasuke speculated.

After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke up, "Do you think we should tell Jiji and a few others the truth? I mean it would be hard to explain all that we are doing."

". . . This would be much easier if Shikamaru was here," Sasuke sighed. "We can tell them that we are from the future, but we will not say any specifics. The less they know, the less chance they will change the time line even more before we can fix things." Naruto nodded in agreement. They do not have all the information so they might fix something that did not need fixing and miss something very important.

"We better go to sleep so we can get to the tower quickly," stated Naruto as she stood up. She deactivated the privacy seal and set up a Hogo seal so that they could sleep in peace. Naruto could not make this seal without alerting Sakura. Sasuke followed her and they lay next to Sakura. They fell asleep immediately as their bodies could not handle the amount of strain that they put on it today.

* * *

Twelve Hours Later. . .

Team 7 landed in front of the tower with a few days to spare and they opened the doors. Naruto and Sasuke opened the scrolls and threw them on the floor before them.

What surprised the two of them a lot more than Sakura was the fact that Kakashi in Iruka's stead. The two future people stared at each other as they confirmed that they were already starting to change the time line.

They were in for another shock as Kakashi opened his Sharingan at them a moment later. That made Naruto and Sasuke go into a stance that would protect them without making it obvious. Sasuke stepped slightly in front of Naruto because he would protect his Hokage at all costs. Kakashi took note of both of their attitudes as he pushed his hitai-ate back over his eye. The ominous aura he exuded when he appeared vanished and he gave them his infamously irritating eye smile.

"Well, now that I made sure you guys are not impostors, we will go meet with the Hokage on your battle with Orochimaru," his tone suggested that they did not have a choice of saying no.

Team 7 walked up several flights of stairs towards the top floor of the tower. Kakashi opened a door to reveal some Chunin, Jonin, ANBU, and the Hokage waiting for them. Kakashi closed the door behind them and the Hokage started, "Now, that you are here, you will tell me exactly what happened back there in the forest. We are dealing with an S-class nukenin and I will not take any chances." Hiruzen observed the trio and noticed that Sakura was the only one to act the way she would normally. Naruto and Sasuke did not. In fact, what threw him for a loop was the fact that Sasuke was an inch behind Naruto in a way a subordinate would stand with his leader. He did not think that the Uchiha would give up authority over so easily, but he could tell that Sasuke did not mind one bit.

He knew they could not be impostors because Kakashi had brought them here. For extra measures, they even had Jiraiya place a seal that would release any sort of seal or henge on a person. There was no change in their images, so he decided to give them a chance to explain their sudden change.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. They discussed what they needed to tell them, but they did not think it would be so soon.

Naruto stepped up, "Hokage-sama." All ninja in the room tensed up. Naruto never called the Hokage with his title so this meant she was serious. And she was never serious often so this was of great importance.

"Would you allow me to add a privacy seal to this room? What I am about to reveal is not for the ears of less savory people," she sneered the last part.

The Hokage was startled at her knowledge of Fuinjutsu but allowed her to activate one.

When it was activated, she nodded to Sasuke and he immediately jumped for the very corners of the room. People with blank masks that were certainly not ANBU dropped like dead flies and everyone drew their weapon.

Hiruzen stared at the shinobi on the floor and he immediately growled. _I told Danzo to disband Ne and he disobeyed my orders. We will be having words._

"Now, that the spies are incapacitated," Naruto announced cheerfully as Sasuke returned to his position behind his Hokage. She turned over to Inoichi.

"Inoichi-san, do you mind doing a wide mind transfer to my mindscape? Also placing Shinjitsu on me so that the claims I will make are undoubtedly true?" Inoichi and the rest of the shinobi in the room turned even more confused at the words of the thirteen year old girl in front of them.

Inoichi turned to the Sandaime for confirmation and he just gave a short nod.

A few moments later, everyone in the room was in a cavern of a sewer system. Inoichi looked slightly heartbroken at the state of Naruto's mind. No child should have this kind of mindscape. Everyone in the room agreed with him. Inoichi performed the truth jutsu and the Hokage gave a nod for Naruto to talk.

"Let me introduce myself," there was a poof and a woman stood in the girl's place as she henged herself. The shinobi were surprised to see an older version of the girl they knew. She wore a black, sleeveless, kimono-type shirt that had a high collar and there was a gray wrap on her waist that showed the hour glass curves she had developed. She wore black leggings that led to kunoichi standard sandals that went up to her calves. There was a belt with numerous pouches that hung at her hip and a familiar blood-red hilt of a sword at her back. There was also a black ANBU style mask with red markings that made it look like a kitsune. The last piece in her ensemble was a sleeveless white coat that had red flames. When she turned around, their suspicions were confirmed. On the back of her coat was the red kanji for 'Rokudaime.' From where this was going, they had a guess on what was happening. They were also surprised that it was possible for the loud mouthed genin would actually be Hokage like she always announced she would be.

Naruto turned back around and spoke, "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime of Konohagakure, Leader and Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, one of the Yogen no Ko-tachi, gakusei of Gama Sennin Jiraiya, Gama Sennin, and the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune."

Everyone was floored at the announcement. No matter how much they do not want to believe it, they knew that the truth jutsu was in place so she could not tell a lie. The future Rokudaime was standing right in front of them.

Hiruzen stood their with a proud smile after he got over his shock. He knew his pseudo-granddaughter would achieve her goal and be destined for great things.

"Hokage-sama," they looked to see Sasuke bow in front of Naruto. They could understand why he was so respectful of her now. "May I reveal myself as well?"

Naruto looked amused as she nodded at Sasuke. She knew why he was doing this. It was a confirmation of who she was and who he was affiliated to. They would know that he would put her first.

The older version of Sasuke appeared. He wore the same shirt as Naruto but it was just a shirt for him. He wore black shinobi pants and had white wrappings that went down into his black sandals. He had Kusanagi strapped to his back and wore ANBU armor over his clothes. The mask over his face let them know his position in the ranks as the Head Anbu with the white mask and black markings. He pulled away his mask and the people gasped as they saw not only the Mangekyo Sharingan, from their perspective, but the legendary Rinnegan eyes that only Jiraiya knew were real. He had seen them before on the eyes of his red head student from all those years ago.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, Head ANBU of Konohagakure, Commander of a faction in the Allied Shinobi Forces, gakusei of the Hebi Sennin Orochimaru, and former nukenin," their were a few that tensed at that and some raised their eyebrows. "As you can see, I have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan."

"Also, just in case you want to know, Sakura is not from the future, but we wanted her to know as well since she is our teammate," Naruto called out as some shinobi had turned to see if Sakura would make her own transformation.

"Wait. You said, 'Allied Shinobi Forces.' Are you saying. . . " the Sandaime trailed off at the nod that Naruto gave. He could not believe it. The five nations working together! It was something he never thought would happen.

Kakashi spoke up this time, "If the five nations are working together, that means you guys were at war. What kind of enemy would make all the nations fight as one?" That made the shinobi worry at the enemy that they had to face.

"Hai, the peace you so dearly wanted to last, was broken. The Fourth Shinobi world war was announced when I was sixteen by a man named Tobi," Naruto explained.

Sasuke picked up after her, "We lost, so we decided to go back to change everything," he explained curtly not giving much information as planned.

Anko pointed her kunai at him.

"Why did you betray Konoha," she addressed the problem she had with him.

Sasuke sighed. He hated his former self before Naruto gave him her Therapy Jutsu. He almost killed her back then.

"Back then, I was obsessed with killing my brother and avenging our clan. Orchimaru sought me in the exams and told me he could give me power that Konoha could not. He also gave me the Ten no Juin as a 'parting gift.' After the exams, I soon became jealous of the power that Naruto developed and continuously grew stronger. I eventually left with some subordinates of Orochimaru who came to get me. Naruto followed me with a team made by the Godaime, Senju Tsunade. They were not successful in their mission and I left Konoha."

No one spoke as they took in the information given to them.

"But, you came back, Naruto brought you back, didn't she," Kakashi speculated.

"Hai, she gave me what we call her Therapy Jutsu," he smirked in her direction as she turned red and looked away from him. The shinobi looked at the two with various degrees of amusement.

"Stop calling it that, its embarrassing enough that they actually put it down as an official jutsu with my name on it," Naruto whined.

Sasuke ignored her, "She uses the jutsu to talk to her enemies and turn them over to the good side."

Everyone was looking at Naruto weirdly as only she would be able to make friends with the enemies.

Naruto got over her childish moment and went back to the matter at hand.

"We cannot tell you too much as we have already changed the future enough. We will tell you things if we need help, but we want be able to fix things without having people mess it up and then we would not know what will happen."

They looked to the Sandaime and he nodded in agreement. He could see that it was wise to do so. The only problem was how much paperwork he knew would come by with all the plans Naruto would commence. If only he could get Tsunade here already to pass the hat onto her as Sasuke had told them.

"Also, I want you all to meet someone," Naruto pointed behind her and torches lit up the cavern. The light revealed an enormous nine-tailed fox that they had not seen since the attack twelve years ago.

"Why the hell is it out?! Are you stupid?! Get away from it!" Jiraiya's voice yelled out as he tried to get the two time travelers to step away.

"_He_ is not an it. And he has a name. This is Kurama and he is _my friend_." The emphasis made them stop from pulling their weapons as they knew they would not want to get in the way of a girl who was very protective of her precious people.

**"Hello,"** the fox drawled sarcastically. The shinobi flinched at the deep voice.

"As you can see, I let him out of the cage he was imprisoned in. Though, it does not mean that I have completely mastered his chakra as this body is not used to it yet," Naruto explained from her position on the head of the nine-tails. It was just laying on its arms as Naruto combed through its fur as if she were petting a cat.

"Well that is all that is left for me to say, so Inoichi-san, if you don't mind," she motioned for him to release the jutsu.

They all arrived back in the tower and the Sandaime dismissed them to their room in the tower.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Naruto stopped and turned around to get the attention of the people in the room. "Make sure to watch over Yakushi Kabuto. He is a tricky man so make sure to knock him fully unconscious and slap a suppressing seal on him. I do not want him to escape at all," Naruto subconsciously used her Kage voice making the shinobi say "Hai!" That amused the Sandaime greatly. Naruto just facepalmed at the look Sasuke gave her and walked out of the room to go rest from the emotional roller coaster that she held back since the moment she saw her Jiji.

When Jiraiya appeared, she nearly broke and Sasuke had to reach his chakra out to her to calm her down. He did this often whenever she woke from nightmares.

Naruto broke down as soon as the door closed and Sasuke dutifully let her cry into his shoulder. Sakura and Kakashi stood their for a moment. They had never seen Naruto cry as much as this before. She was practically the emotionally strongest thirteen year old they knew with her upbringing and all. Sakura moved to lean her back against Naruto in support as that was all she could think to do. Kakashi stood by them showing his support in his own Kakashi way.

Naruto's sobs subsided as she turned quiet and her breathing evened out. She had passed out from emotional exhaustion. Sakura stood up as Sasuke picked Naruto up from the floor bridal style and laid her on one of the beds in the room. He pulled the blanket over her form and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Sasuke stared at her sleeping face for a few moments before a cough interrupted his trance and he remembered that he was not the only one in the room.

Kakashi and Sakura were standing there with cheeky grins. Even though Kakashi's face was covered with his mask, he knew the face the older man was making and he did not like it one bit.

"You know," Kakashi started, "If you want to kiss her forehead or something, we won't judge," a pillow was promptly thrown at him for that remark. The silver haired man dodged it with an eye smile as Sakura giggled at the scene. Her Inner Self was practically screaming with joy at the scene.

* * *

Konohagakure

End of the Second Part of the Chunin Exams

All the genin that made it through the forest stood in rows by their teams in front of the Hokage. 24 genin made it in total to the surprise of Anko. The Sandaime explained the real reason for the exams.

Gekko Hayate interrupted the Hokage to explain his part as an examiner of the third part of the exams.

"Due to the *coughcough* number of ge*cough* genin in that passed the exams. We will *cough cough cough" have to do a *coughcough* preliminary round. If any*cough*one would like to quit due to their *coughcough* injuries, please*cough* speak up."

The genin had a hard time following his words as his sickness kept interrupting him, but they still heard him clearly. Two genin from the last team that came in quit leaving their teammate who stayed. If Naruto and Sasuke payed any attention to that person, they would notice the familiar bright locks of red hair on her head with thick rimmed glasses bridged upon her nose. The two noticed that there were more genin than the last time as there were Kumo, Iwa, and even Kiri genin. The last one was a bit of a surprise as the village had just gotten over their civil war and would think that they would take the time to recuperate. They were also preoccupied with watching Kabuto to see if he would stay or go like last time.

Kabuto looked up to an Oto jonin and he nodded in consent, he would stay and fight.

"Will you*coughcough* please look up at the *cough* screen for the names of the fir*cough* first fighters."

After the shuffling of names, they landed on the first pair.

Yakushi Kabuto vs. Uchiha Sasuke

The Jonin and ANBU in the meeting immediately focused on the name and the boy who stepped up. They looked over to Naruto and Sasuke to see their reactions. The two genin were in tense positions. ANBU stayed ready to follow the boy as Naruto told them they would need more than just one team to defeat the boy.

"W*cough* would the res*coughcough*t of the genin go up *cough cough cough* to the balcony to watch th*cough*the matches," Hayate asked.

The rest of the genin went up to join their sensei at the balcony and Kabuto and Sasuke were left to stand in the arena.

Kabuto was silently cursing the fact that Team 7 did not leave their room until it was time for the announcements. He did not get the additional information that he needed and could only go off of what Orochimaru told him.

Sasuke turned to look up at Naruto as her features hardened and gave him a firm nod. No words were needed as Sasuke turned back to face his opponent. He had orders from his Hokage and he would complete them. Naruto could see in his eyes and stance. Sasuke was coiled and ready to strike. To kill.

* * *

Hiruzen gazed at the two genin in the arena before him. They were each one of the strongest genin in Konoha so the match would be something interesting.

What caught his attention was the interaction between his pseudo-granddaughter and the last Uchiha. He saw her take on the face he had to many times in his life of a Hokage. The face of a leader giving their orders to a subordinate to kill. He watched her give him a sharp nod and saw the boy turn to face his opponent.

It still surprised him of the loyalty and respect coming from Sasuke. He was a boy from a very arrogant clan that liked to think they were better than everyone. It was a stark contrast to the boy he remembered a few months ago before the exams.

The Professor leaned forward, focused on the upcoming match.

"Begin!" Hayate announced.

Even though they knew he was powerful, everyone gasped at the raw power of someone so young as the boy was covered in a halo of lightning chakra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know. I told myself I wouldn't do it and this weird hiatus was a complete accident because for some reason, this whole story slipped my mind. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will try to remember this is alive.
> 
> Keep Calm and Rest Easy Knowing I Am Not Dead!


	4. The Kage and Her Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preliminaries happen, but nothing's the same. Who fights who is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't necessarily say "The Kage and Her Shadow" even though it would sound better, but it might be mistaken that I am talking about Shikamaru. Shield was the closest description I could find that seemed perfect for my Overprotective!Sasuke theme.

**Altered Story**

**Chapter 2: The Kage and Her Shield**

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**Forest of Death**

**Preliminary Rounds**

Kabuto was startled. Even with the information his master gave him, it was surprising to see the level of mastery that the boy had for his lightning affinity. It should have taken years to be able to do so, but the Uchiha had certainly proven that theory was wrong.

Sasuke wasted no time and used that momentary lapse in concentration to attack, with the sound not unlike one of a lightning strike, he sped towards his opponent. That made Kabuto activate his chakra scalpels and tried to severe a tendon in the arm reaching to jab his larynx.

_Thank you, Zabuza, for that lesson._

_This is definitely strange_, the white-haired boy thought backing away from an advancing Sasuke. _There was never any indication to him learning from Anko or Gai. He was only ever taught by Kakashi and he doesn't know the Hebi Kata._ Sliding smoothly under another jab from a snake like arm with a kunai in hand.

The two jumped away from each other. Sasuke sent a _Katon: Homuranagase_ which Kabuto countered with a small water jutsu, but did not account for the shurikien shadowed by the flames. _Stupid!_ How could he forget that Uchiha use their Shurikenjutsu in tandem with their Katon jutsus.

The wires wrapped tightly around the older boy as liquid fire raced down them. The glasses-wearing teen burst into flames, but was replaced by a burning log that was under Henge.

Before anyone could warn the Uchiha, Kabuto came up behind the boy and severed the tendons in his limbs. His victory was short lived as the boy was revealed to be a Kage Bunshin. Scanning the surrounding area, he searched for Sasuke and was met with cold blue eyes staring at him blankly from the balcony. Her impassive face turned into a smirk that sent his senses on haywire and turned around only to see red and black markings swim in his vision. It was the end for him.

To everyone else, Kabuto had only turned to look at Sasuke before collapsing a moment later into unconsciousness.

"Tch, you didn't even last the full three days."

_Amaterasu_

Before the proctor could announce his win, Kabuto was consumed by flames as dark as black liquor. Not even ashes were left behind when they fire disappeared.(1)

_That's one less informant and one less body to resurrect you._ Sensing anger directed at him, he turned to the 'Oto Jounin' and smirked inwardly which the man seemed to sense because the man's face got angrier.

The other shinobi were fine, but the genin who hadn't realized the weight their jobs held were horrified at the brutality. Their had been no hesitation in his movements and they all realized that he had been on the move to kill from the start.

"Shosa: Uchiha Sasuke," he announced with a quiet tone. That prompted everyone out of their stupor and they dissolved into conversations on the battle. Sasuke ignored the other genin's congratulations as he stalked over towards his team. Kakashi just patted his head and Sakura gave him a thumbs up though she did look a bit sick. She still hadn't gotten used to it, but she would, eventually. He stopped in front of his Kage.

"You did well, Sasuke," Naruto informed him in a low tone so no eavesdroppers would hear. "Rest now, I know you've taken a lot of strain and I'm sure you are barely able to stand. There is not much that can be of danger to me and you mock my abilities if you do not _stand down_," the last part was said with a commanding tone.

Sasuke decided not to argue, especially when she was in her mother hen mode and accepted the offered arm that helped him to rest on the ground leaning on the wall.

The interaction did not escape the notice of the other Konoha genin and were stared at in confusion at the amicable interaction between the two. Ino was about to go all banshee on Naruto, but was stopped by Sakura who had given her a hard stare that said she would not be pleased if she interrupted it.

The other blonde conceded. "I want an explanation, Sakura." She did watch the happiness radiating from the pinkette at the interaction between the two so called rivals. She did wonder why Sakura was so okay with it, but shook her head and watched to see the next match up.

"We will have to tread carefully now that Kabuto is dead. He was a major player in the war when he was able to resurrect Orochimaru. Even if that creep said he changed, right now he hasn't so we don't know what he'll do next." She was sitting beside him as they watched Shino beat the Kirinin he was up against. "And with Kabuto being your opponent, the time line is beginning to change quickly."

Sasuke's sly smirk that was directed towards her made her eyes narrow in warning which was promptly ignored. "Well at least you'll have more dignity in your fight."

The blond-red head blushed furiously and smacked him in the arm and was satisfied by the pained groan she elicited from him as she knew that his body was sore.

"Urusai! I don't want to remember that fight with Kiba. It is so undignified for a future Kage to- do that in a fight to win," not wanting to even say her move used to win her fight back in their timeline.

"You're probably the only Kage to ever do that though."

They watched as the Aburame's opponent forfeit when they realized their chakra was being sucked out. When the two cleared out of the arena, the board randomized again and stopped to show the next pairing.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Akado Yoroi

"Well this is gonna be an easy win," she commented, strolling down the stairs.

Naruto stood in front of the boy who had a cocky smirk on his face. In another life, that might have pissed her off, but she learned it was best to be underestimated so it would make fights easier to win.

When the proctor announced the beginning of the fight, all she did was stand their with her arms folded. It irritated the boy and he ran towards her getting ready to suck out her chakra.

"You foolish girl," he called out. It took him 10 seconds to realize that she had not looked tired, in fact she was only staring at him with an impassive face.

Everyone realized what that boy was trying to do and were all hysterical. The Sandaime was just amused as his pseudo-granddaughter would not even feel a dent in her reserves even if she hadn't gone back in time which doubled her chakra.

The chakra was getting to much for him and he tried to let go, but her hand stopped him. "You wanted my chakra so I'll give it to you." She let her chakra surge into the boy who passed out a moment later due to chakra overload.

"Shosa: Uzumaki Naruto."

"That was too easy for you," Sasuke told her when she got within hearing range.

She just pouted at her easy win. "It would have been fun if we got paired up, I would have gotten an actual fight. It's no fair, you got Kabuto."

Sasuke cracked a smile at that. "It would have been too obvious that there was something going on if you showed an unnatural boost in skill. Me fighting Kabuto like that is expected of me when most genin think I'm on par with Jounin." Sakura scoffed on the side, hearing that comment and Sasuke just flipped her off which got a laugh from both girls. "And if you really wanted to fight, then we might get to during the Third Exam. "

"If there isn't an invasion," Naruto mutters, then glances over to the other side of the arena where some Iwa nin were staring at her in confusion. "Anyway, I can't wait to see that old man's face when he recognizes me. I don't know what Jiji was thinking by keeping my old man's identity from me, but if I had found out from others that wanted to kill me for being his daughter, then that would have been a disaster."

"I'd worry about his granddaughter, she was a bit of a hot head before she calmed down," subtly gesturing to the girl who had a frown on her face.

"Nah, that Fence-Sitter wouldn't let her do anything about when I bring politics into this," her smile turned feral which sent shivers up some people's spines at seeing that. "Besides, in that game, I win all the way."

"You know," amusement coloring the Uchiha's voice, "it's really funny whenever people realize you can bring pranks into politics."

* * *

At the other side of the arena. . .

The Professor felt a shiver run down his spine and he looked over to the two powerful genin that were smirking at each other. He groaned at the thought of the amount of paperwork they would cause for him. He got used to Naruto but he did not think he could handle an Uchiha added to the equation.

He felt a bit nostalgic as he remembered two women, Uzumaki and Uchiha, that were prankster terrors during their reign. The two always wanted their children to get along and they definitely got there wish. The only thing left was to get them together. That was another thing when they found out Naruto was a girl and immediately started planning for their wedding._ I even still have the journal they composed._ The old man thought of said item where it was stashed in the secret compartment of his desk along with some. . . questionable reading material inside.

* * *

The two Kage-level shinobi shivered a bit, but were interrupted before they could question it when a familiar red head came up to them with a determined expression.

"Is it true? Are you an Uzumaki? I know some can have different hair color, but I want confirmation."

Naruto smiled softly at the girl who had hope in her eyes for the chance that she had met family. Karin was someone who she wished she had more time with as she was her cousin and probably the closest living relative she had. The blonde had seen a flash of red hair during the war and was surprised to realize that she was in the vicinity of what might have been a blood relative. The two never got to interact as the war kept them busy and Karin died soon so that was another thing. Sasuke confirmed for her that she was an Uzumaki and mourned for a lost relative.

"Yes, I am an Uzumaki. If that is not enough proof for you then we could go take a DNA test," the blond-red head offered.

"No, I just wanted to hear it," shaking her head while discreetly wiping away tears. "Your chakra was very telling as most of us have the same large, warm chakra that is distinctly Uzumaki. Also, I wanted to ask which branch you are from?"

Naruto erected a privacy barrier before speaking. "Hmm. . . I hope you understand this is sensitive information and I won't want this leaking anywhere," voice laced in KI ordered. The red-head nodded with a bead of sweat rolling down her face. "I am from the main branch as my mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was the daughter of late Clan Head Uzumaki Arashi."

.

.

.

"EEEEHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto was glad she had placed that seal on.

"K-Kushina-sama? O-Oh my! She was my mother's second cousin. That was why the Kyuubi was released, due to the weakening of the seal through childbirth. We didn't know you were still alive. I am sorry Naruto-sama. We would have been here if we had known, please forgive my folly."

In the Uzumaki Clan, it was said that Uzumaki stayed with the Head which was why no one was with Kushina as she had not reached the age of succession and before that could even happen, the clan was wiped out leaving only survivors.

Karin was currently doing the sign of swearing fealty to the Head by kneeling on one knee, both hands flat on the floor beside her, and head down showing her neck in submission.

* * *

The Sandaime and some jounin were looking over at the interaction as they saw the famed red hair that the Uzumaki were known for that they hadn't seen since the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. The Professor saw the sign and was surprised. He realized that Naruto was actually from the main line and he did not know until now.

Another, aside from Konoha ninja, noticed the shocking red hair that reminded him of the stories his leader told him about her families infamous coloring. _Two in one day?_ He filed the information for later and focused on the matches to see if there were any strong ninja he would need to watch out for. He would report his findings when he comes back during the month of training they would be given.

* * *

"Naruto-sama."

Said girl was blushing in embarrassment. It was hilarious to everyone who realized that even though she had wanted respect when she was younger she did not know how to take it. Sasuke snickered behind her which she responded with a glare but sighed when turning back to Karin. She knew she wouldn't be able to persuade her with the stubborn nature that Uzumaki were known for.

"Rise," the girl did so. "Now that you have sworn fealty, it would be treason for you to return to your current village. After the preliminary rounds, we shall tell Kusagakure they will have to hand you over or face my wrath. They will be within violation of clan laws made since the times of the Warring Era if they try to keep you from me and they will see that arguing will be their doom."

Karin sighed in relief at the thought of not having to return.

"There will be a month of training and I don't want you going anywhere without this Henge Fuin until we are sure no one will try to take you. I'll go unlock the Clan Compound and that is where you will be staying. Also, you cannot reveal my status as Clan Head until I say so and that means no fighting for my honor unless you can do it discreetly."

The glasses-wearing girl hesitated for a moment before agreeing, "Hai, Naruto-sa-san."

Sasuke piped in with his own comment,"This is killing you inside to call her that." The boy's amusement was palpable as he could see the torment in her eyes.

"You have no idea," the Uzumaki snorted as she adjusted her glasses.

They looked over the railing to see the next match had started while they were in the midst of discussion. Naruto took slight humor in the fact that Ino was up against Kumo shinobi that she knew would be Choji's future girlfriend. Karui and Choji never got together, but her matchmaking skills have not failed her yet. The blonde just knew that those two would hit it off the first time that they met. If only she knew who to match herself with.

Sakura, few shippers, and future shippers all felt the urge to suddenly facepalm really hard and knew it probably had something to do with Naruto and her obliviousness.

The dark-skinned, red-head was still as fiery as the hair she had on her head. She beat Ino the moment she insulted her and had the circled point of a kunai pointed at the base of her skull. The other blonde was knocked out in a second.

As Karui was walking back up to her team, Naruto realized that she had forgotten one tiny detail. Looking across the arena, she saw a fellow Jinchuuriki that she did not expect to see until later. There stood Killer B rapping away to his genin while they gave him glares and whines. Well, besides Samui and another Kumo-nin that was probably the third teammate.

The jinchuuriki of the nine-tails gave a nostalgic smile at the memories that came to her from the time before the war.

Akimichi Choji vs. Haruno Sakura

* * *

"Alright, Choji! Show Billboard Brow whose the boss!" Ino yelled out while pumping her fist.

Munch, munch, munch.

Ino's eyebrow twitched.

"Stop eating and get ready to fight!" the girl yelled, getting ready to kick the boy over the railing but was halted by Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu.

"Troublesome woman," the lazy boy muttered as the girl turned to start yelling at him after releasing the jutsu. Choji mouthed a 'thank you' from behind Ino and walked down towards the arena.

* * *

"Go on, Sakura! You'll do great! Whether you win or loose, just prove to them that you fought with all you've got," Naruto cheered for her teammate as Sasuke gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Thanks, Naruto."

The two faced each other down in the arena.

"Let's have a good match, Sakura-san."

"You as well, Choji-san."

They started off light by Sakura throwing shuriken at Choji which he dodged easily and brought out his own as a counter.

Sakura dodged all of them, but had to dodge the hit that was aimed for the back of her head. She swept her foot out to try and trip him which the boy dodged. The pink haired girl followed with a vicious roundhouse kick that would have cracked open any other normal human's skull. The hit only disoriented the Akimichi and he gave a punch to the face along with a kick to her ribs which Sakura blocked with her forearm.

The third member of Team 7 grimaced. _I never knew how well he could pack a punch_. **Cha! We won't be brought down that easily! We're a member of Team 7!**

The two continued their taijutsu before Sakura jumped back a few paces and Choji got ready to do his family's jutsu. He blew up to almost 10 times his size

_I think Naruto will appreciate this little tribute to her. After all, she was the one that made me start to take my job as a kunoichi seriously. _The pink-haired girl thought with a smirk.

Sakura made two bunshin and made sure there was smoke to cover up her tracks. The girl charged right for Choji who got ready to dispel them. He easily destroyed the two bunshin and went for the third. He went to run her over and end the match, but was surprised to see that it was also another bunshin.

_I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but since she was the weakest member, I didn't expect it to be this hard to defeat her. What have those three been up to?_ The chubby boy thought as took a quick look at the rest of his opponents team. He released the jutsu and looked at his surroundings quickly to find his fellow Konoha-nin.

* * *

"Huh? Where did she go?" Ino yelled out.

_Huh. That's interesting. I did not expect that from her._ Shikamaru had a slight frown on his face, but that changed when he looked up and saw where Choji's pink-haired opponent went.

_That was such a Naruto thing to do_. Shikamaru thought and sighed outwardly. He called out to the blonde to his right that was as troublesome as the one on his left.

"Did you teach her that Naruto cause she wouldn't usually use your unpredictable tactics in her fighting style?"

All three of Team 7 sweat dropped in unison.

_Team 7 hung out together way too much._

* * *

Choji finally looked up to see Sakura sticking to the ceiling with chakra and saw her fist clench menacingly.

The rookie genin were looking in surprise as they had not been taught the surface sticking technique yet.

"Brace yourself," was the only warning Sakura gave before she started falling towards the ground with alarming speed.

"SHANNARO!"

Choji was knocked to the ground and a large crater formed on the ground. Even everyone in the arena could feel a slight tremor in the ground. Thoughts on Sakura varied through people, but the most prominent would be that they gained a healthy respect for her. If she could make _that_ while she's still genin, then she would be on par with the Legendary Iryo-nin Senju Tsunade when she grew up.

Team 7 was shining with pride.

"Shosa: Haruno Sakura!"

Iryo-nin came to take Choji away to heal him and Sakura finally collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"She just needs to rest properly and she will be fine. There is no great danger of her dying and we healed most of her small wounds. She should be fine and she can stay here for the rest of the exams. Please make sure that she visits the hospital if she feels anything."

They handed Sakura over to her awaiting team and they laid her propped up on the wall.

The next match was between Omoi and a Kiri-nin they did not recognize.

"I did not know they could expend their forces, even if it is just one team," Naruto commented to Sasuke as she stared at the fight below. She felt slightly bad for that genin as Omoi was way above his skill level.

"She wants to show that they can come back from such a tragedy and wants to show a strong front like Konoha has," suggested Sasuke as he watched the white-haired boy bring his katana over to his opponent's face as they were on the floor.

Hyuuga Hinata vs. Gaara

"No." Naruto Shunshined over to Kurenai's team as she tried to encourage the timid girl.

"You have to let her forfeit," Naruto told the red-eyed jounin in a flat tone.

"Excuse me? You have no right to-"

"No," the girl interrupted. "It is you who has no right to question me when I am trying to save my friend from dying because you were not listening to advice."

"Do you think she does not have what it takes to defeat him?"

"Yes," came the blunt reply and said girl flinched. "The only people who can compete with him are Kage level shinobi or ones who are like him."

Kurenai slowly started to understand and asked, "So he's a. . ." She trailed off, not wanting to reveal sensitive information.

"Yes."

The older woman sighed in resignation and turned towards her ward to explain.

"It is not that we think you are weak, it is just that you are not the right person to handle this kid. Jounin and up can handle him, do you understand, Hinata?" The blue-haired girl nodded with slight teary eyes. "So please forfeit, for your sake."

"I-I f-f-forf-feit, p-proctor-san," Hinata called out. Naruto sighed in relief as she walked back towards her team. It hurt to say that to her friend as she was one of the strongest people she knew for going through what she went through. Hinata could be strong in her own right, but right now was not the time and she was just trying to keep her alive. Just long enough for the blonde to see the blue-haired girl evolve into the confident woman she knew and with a will that got her respect from the future Rokudaime.

In her peripherals, she could see Shikamaru eyeing her with the same look in his eyes that he got whenever she played Shogi against him. Whenever she won another game with him, he always got that same look as he tried to figure out how she beat him. She groaned internally at her, now younger, strategist. He himself could be troublesome even though he complains about other people being so.

* * *

Gaara's bloodlust was going up to new heights as he lost his chance to fight. He turned his glare over to the blonde responsible and the response he got made him shiver in fear that he hadn't felt in a long while. Her eyes flashed red and gave her own bout of controlled KI directed at him. Then her eyes turned back to their normal blue and winked back at him as she turned towards her teammate. That was when he realized that she was like him. That girl could make him feel alive if he ended her existence.

His siblings noticed the interaction and came to the same conclusion as their little brother.

"She's like Gaara," Temari whispered, horrified.

Kankuro only gave a confused glance at the girl and her team.

"I wonder why they aren't as scared of her as ours are with Gaara," the boy wondered aloud. Temari looked over and saw that he was right as she could see that the girl's team was speaking to her normally. They did not look at her as if they were waiting for her to attack them.

"It could be that they don't know?" Kankuro suggested.

"Maybe," Temari replied, but was not convinced.

* * *

"Gaara being difficult?"

The future Hokage looked over at her right hand man with amusement at his wording.

"Nah," she waved off. "My otouto just needs to have a talk with me and an appointment with my seals. Then he can be the cute panda-chan that I remember." The girl cooed in remembrance. Sasuke pushed down the slight pang of jealousy with a snort. If the future Kazekage ever heard her description of him, she would be buried under a lot of sand right now.

The two continued to watch the preliminaries. Fights were:

Hyuuga Neji vs. TenTen = Shosa: Hyuuga Neji

Akabane Hayama vs. Samui = Shosa: Samui

Karin vs. Kurotsuchi = Shosa: Kurotsuchi

Kankuro vs. Inuzuka Kiba = Shosa: Kankuro

(Naruto had to nick the antidote off of the puppet user as he had not given it up and sent a Kage Bunshin to give it to the iryonin. She did find a healthy dose of revenge by sending a decent amount of concentrated KI at him.)

Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari = Shosa: Nara Shikamaru

(And wasn't that surprising)

Lee was given a pass as there was an odd number of fighters.

* * *

Now all the winners lined up in front of the Sandaime as Hayate congratulated everyone.

The Hokage was thinking of the number of genin in this round.

_There is at least one genin from every nation here._ The man admonished. _It's been a long time since all five Kage would be at the same Chuunin Exam. I'll have to prepare for more accommodations due to the amount of guests that would come for such a huge event._ Then paused in his thinking for a moment. _And prepare some forces of our own in case any of the other countries get any ideas. We already have my foolish old student trying to destroy my precious village, we do not need more that would try to help him in that endeavor._

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown**

"Damn, that bratty Uchiha! He was stronger than Kabuto's reports said and now Kabuto is dead," the snake ranted. He was at the meeting spot where he and his subordinate were supposed to meet, but that would not happen anymore.

"I have to adjust my plans now."

The malevolent grin that he gave set a foreboding feeling to rest inside the future duo.

* * *

**Forest of Death**

**Tower**

The Hokage began the explanation for what happens in the Third Exam and the real reason for the Chuunin Exams all together. Let's just say, some weren't happy knowing they were play fighting to curb the urge to have war.

"In the spirit of fairness and equality, you will have a month to train yourself to further your skills."

"Now that that's done. . . I'd like to let you take your leave. . . But first, there is one more important matter to take care of," the Sandaime gestured to Anko. "I want you all to take one slip of paper from the box that Anko is holding."

Anko came forward holding a yellow box with a circular hole on top.

"I'm going to go around in order. . . take only one."

Everyone each got their own slip of paper with a number on one side.

"Good," Ibiki said as he held a clipboard in hand, "everyone has taken a number. Then, from left to right, tell me the number on your slip of paper."

Sakura "7"

Lee "6"

Chojuro "3"

Karui "8"

Sasuke "13"

Gaara "5"

Omoi "4"

Shikamaru "11"

Kurotsuchi "10"

Shino "1"

Neji "12"

Samui "9"

Kankuro "2"

Naruto "14"

While everyone was distracted with the results and thinking strategies over who they are fighting with.

Naruto felt irony as what she said before cam true. She sent a signal to Sasuke in the hand signals made in the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

_We'll discuss strategies on this later._ Sasuke just nodded imperceptibly in agreement.

"Very well," the Hokage called back for attention. "I will tell you about how the Third Exam tournament will work."

"Huh?!" Karui yelled.

"Hm, is that the reason why we drew lots?" Samui asked.

"Ibiki, bring forth the pairings," the Sandaime ordered. "As some of you have realized, this is how the pairs are made."

Nara Shikamaru vs. Hyuuga Neji

Chojuro vs. Kankuro

Haruno Sakura vs. Karui

Gaara vs. Rock Lee

Omoi vs. Aburame Shino

Samui vs. Temari

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura looked over at her two teammates along with the rest of the Konoha's Rookie 9. It would be an interesting battle between the two because no matter how much some do not want to accept or realize it, those two were the strongest genin of Konohagakure.

Sakura was just worried about there relationship as they just started to get along and she did not want them to ruin it when they just started getting feelings for each other. Even though she was starting to take her job as a kunoichi seriously, she was still a romanticist at heart.

* * *

The Hokage went on to continue his explanation for the Third Exams. As soon as he was finished, he dismissed everyone and disappeared from view to go back to the Hokage Tower along with his ANBU Guard. The old man settled into his chair and took off his hat to put on his desk.

"You will be the death of me, Naruto," the Sandaime sighed. "All five Kages in one place, especially our own village? You just keep attracting trouble with whatever you do."

"It's not exactly her fault that trouble likes to follow her footsteps," a voice interjected from the corner of the room. Sarutobi turned to look at his former student and resident Spy Master for Konoha. Jiraiya. The white-haired man was the only one of his students that did not betray or leave the village.

"Jiraiya, what have you heard," Hiruzen ordered.

"The group that I told you about, the Akatsuki, are slowly starting to rise up. I finally found that they are beginning to do their job for capturing Jinchuriki. Though, with the Chunnin Exams coming up, I don't think they will try for anything until later," the Gama Sennin revealed.

"I will try to warn the other villages, but the possibility of them not listening would be at large." _Stubborn Kages _"For now, we have to make sure our security is tightened. The amount of enemy shinobi here could cause great chaos and I do not want to start the Fourth Shinobi World War early and for a different reason than before," the Hokage wryly said.

"Yeah," Jiraiya chuckled. ". . . She wouldn't even look at me, you know," the man pointed out after a pause. He looked over to the window overlooking the village. "She could clearly sense me, but she didn't even point it out, call out to me, or mention me."

The Professor sighed. "The only reason she would not do any of that is if she doesn't know-"

"Which is highly unlikely," Jiraiya interrupted.

"-or you died." Both men grew somber at that. "Naruto will talk to you. She's still your goddaughter, but she just needs time."

"I know that." Then he snapped up and the lecherous grin on his face made his old mentor sigh in exasperation. "Welp, its time to continue my research. If she still wants to talk to me, she knows where to find me!" The perverted man called out as he jumped from the window and off to the hot springs.

Sarutobi shook his head at the antics of his former student and turned to do the dreaded work of every Kage.

Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Okay, I killed Kabuto. The only reason why that is possible is that Kabuto was not ready for the skills that Sasuke possesses. He only prepared himself for the abilities that he found out before future Sasuke came back. Also, coupled with the fact that Sasuke has both the Eternal Mangekyo and the Rinnegan. It is believable for Sasuke to be able to kill Kabuto. Though Kabuto is much more in control with his body and techniques, he did not just come from a war like Sasuke. Sasuke's instincts are still on high alert and will continue to do so until he has time to recuperate. Experience can outweigh skill.
> 
> Sorry for the huge gap in posting a new chapter. I do not have a guideline of sorts so I am kind of just making it as I go. I don't even know where this story was supposed to go to. I do think I'm doing well so far. Just wait for the inevitable sucking that will happen in the chapters after this one.
> 
> Edit: Okay so basically I'm crap at this kind of stuff so I tried to at least extend the fight scenes a bit more. Again sorry for my weird update times.
> 
> ayaMASO: Sorry for keeping you waiting.
> 
> Edit: Okay, Someone told me that I messed up the fight pairs and here are the fixed ones. Thank you, zutale.
> 
> Peace Out!
> 
> Keep Calm and Stay Calm and Please Don't Kill Author-chan!


	5. The Clan Head & Her Godfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally have our reunion and a hint to what the next chapter could be.

**Altered Story**

**Chapter 3: The Clan Head & Her Godfather**

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound**

Sasuke covered up their tracks as he, Naruto, and Karin moved towards the Senju compound. The clearing right next to it was the area where the Uchiha compound used to be before Danzo turned suspicion onto them. No one payed much attention to it due to the Fuin-Genjutsu placed around, but it could also be due to the fact that people like to forget that the Uchiha were there when Hashirama and Madara still friends.

Naruto walked up to a tree, secluded from all the others, and pressed a hand on bark. The spiral of the Uzumaki appeared from under her hand while the mark of the Namikaze surrounded it. The blond-red head beckoned them forward. A few steps in, the air seemed to shimmer and a passing scan flushed through their bodies and did not immediately harm them, recognizing that they were keyed into the wards. A fresh scent of sea came which calmed the Uchiha's normally tense shoulders. Karin shed a small tear at the warm, familial feeling that the compound made. It reminded her of her parents.

"Now, do you want to go to the main house and sleep in an extra room-" she saw that the red-head would faint from the horror so decided to change direction. "-or you can go to the family house next to it since I'm sure you're close enough in connection to me." The Uzumaki's walked over to settle Karin in and Naruto signaled to Sasuke to set up the main house. The young man hesitated as he would be separated from his Kage, but he could almost feel her rolling her eyes though she didn't stop talking to the glasses-wearing genin so he decided to go.

Naruto could not help the exasperation that washed over her, but she couldn't fault him after the meeting earlier in Hokage Tower

**Flashback**

The two time travelers arrived to meet with the council to discuss the reveal of her being Clan Head and announcing that Sasuke would take up his place as Clan Head. They were in for a surprise when they noticed that the Last Uchiha was there as well while doing perfect flanking to who most still thought as the dead last of the Academy. The rumor mill hadn't quite reached the Clan Heads yet besides Ino-Shika-Cho who were there at the tower when the two revealed themselves.

"Hokage-sama/Sandaime-sama," Naruto and Sasuke greeted respectively with a bow. "Elders."

"Naruto, the elders asked that I bring you over for a discussion about your status as Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan."

Koharu stepped in. "Yes, Uchiha-san please leave as this is a private conversation and sensitive Clan discussion."

"No." The order rang true in the room and the two elders had to keep themselves from straitening up. "I think he shall stay as it is my word that allows others to be here and I would ask that you leave as well since my Clan matters do not concern you, but I'm guessing that's the whole problem." Her wry smile sent shivers up their spines and the look in the Uchiha's eyes behind her enforced it.

Clamping down indignant expressions at the dismissal, Himura picked up. "Of course. We wanted to speak about how we are concerned that you might not be able to handle the responsibilities of Clan Head and we thought to advice you to seek a proxy or at least wait a few years before taking up the mantle. Also, there is the problem that you cannot be considered a clan without 10 or more people so there will be decisions on your spouses." Hiding a smirk as he finished smugly which disappeared when he saw her dry stare and gulped when he felt the aura of the last Uchiha spike.

"Hokage-sama can attest to the fact that I am able to shoulder those responsibilities that are none of your concern and will promptly dismiss your _kind _advice," spikes of annoyance was felt by the Uzumaki, but she waved it off. "I do not even know why he bothered to get me for something so trivial as to tell you to butt out of my business, but I guess he wanted me to assert my knowledge of inter-village politics." Her face turned even more smug as she continued. "There are more than 10 people in my clan and I have already sent out messages to my people who are traveling to come here." The surprise was very clear on the two elder's faces and she had to hide her amusement. "You really believed that all Uzumaki besides my mother and Lady Mito were killed at Uzushiogakure?" **Of course they did, they were too confident, but your clan was stronger than that.** _Aww thanks, Kurama!_ All she heard was grumbling and returned to the conversation.

"Well, I certainly won't reveal how they lived, Clan secrets and all," she jabbed at them. "But other than that, how'd I do, Jiji?" Turning to the Sandaime who had sat back and watched the interaction with amusement.

"You did perfectly," the old man winked at his pseudo-granddaughter. "Well, is there anything else you want to talk about as I was very clear this conversation was not needed?" The two were silent.

"I would like to tell you that I am taking up Clan Head status, Sandaime-sama," Sasuke spoke up for the first time in the meeting.

"Well, why don't we get the papers then." A minute later, a Chuunin came in and left. The two time travelers were amused. They knew all about the Konoha's Gossip vine was very quick and it wouldn't be too long before the whole village knew that Sasuke was stepping in as Clan Head. The papers were signed and was set aside to bring to the archives later. "Now, if there isn't any other need, I will see you both at the Council meeting next week." The two bowed and left the office.

**Flashback End**

_**Those elders were pretty ballsy to try and interfere with Clan matters.** I know right! I mean they are seriously starting to overstep the line of what their job is. Tobirama-sama would be horrified._ The two partners laughed at that image. They had gotten to know the Nidaime after a few years and they realized that a lot of the village had been changed according to the albino's description of Konoha during the founding era. The man was pissed and spent a whole hour ranting about the information they gave him over what had changed. It was hilarious to see the normally calm and composed man actually sound like he was Hashirama's brother as he flailed about.

Naruto was walking towards the main house after letting Karin settle into her new home. Stepping in, she looked around seeing Sasuke wasn't in the immediate vicinity she guessed he would be in the training rooms. Sliding the door to her office open she got to work on the paperwork she had and the messages that her summons had gotten from her clansmen. Don't get her wrong, she hates doing any sort of tedious work like this, but Sasuke managed to get a routine where he would work with the things that she thought weren't interesting and leave the rest to her.

_Oh?_ The seal of the Mizukage sitting on the top of her messages was definitely worth looking at. Opening the letter her eyes widened.

_Clan Head Uzumaki Naruto_

_I must begin with an apology for the transgressions of my predecessor for the eradication of Uzushiogakure. I hope to become allies in the future, if it is not bold to assume, to make up for any past mistakes._

_I have sent Aoi with the teams to explain some private matters that I cannot disclose in a letter even if they were through your summons, Uzumaki-dono. I ask you allow him council as I believe it would be within your interests to hear this information. If you do listen, then he will be staying with the Kiri contingency today._

_With regards,_

_Mizukage Terumi Mei_

_Hmm. . . Isn't that man the one who took lead of Kiri after Mei died?_ Thinking back to the man she only saw during meetings where he leaders could meet without risk of being killed and their villages crumbling without them. The man was kind, if not a bit stiff when he spoke with her, not that she could blame him as he did not know of her feelings on the topic of Uzushio with the revealing of her heritage. She also seems to be wary of my skills as a possible seal master, if the first part is any indication. The letter, practically a note, was very short.

"So." Naruto looked up, having felt him come in a few moments ago.

"Could be interesting. I wanna see what's with all the caution though," the young woman shrugged. "I think I'll deal with this tomorrow," already looking through some letters. "Oh, remind me to refurbish one of the houses. A family of four under the name of Nami came from one of my cousin's lines are heading to Konoha and will be here in a week." That was another system they had on, she tended to forget most things she needed to do so Sasuke was the one who usually reminded her of her tasks. Naruto continued with looking through the letters and sorting through the books that her Jiji gave her. Sasuke had decided to do the same and camped out in her office as well seeing as most of his teachings would have been lost to time after a decade of not using them. Plus, it was never part of his learning to know how to be Clan Head with him being the younger son.

_Although, Itachi is still alive and technically a Konoha shinobi._

**But not officially.**

_Yeah,_ she sighed internally,_ so Sasuke's within his rights to take the role, not that he cares for it and neither do I. The only reason we're even good in politics is just that I want to make sure there is good that comes to Konoha while Sasuke wants no injustice to happen to a clan ever again._

The man had shared his thoughts to her during a rare quiet day. She remembered his words,_ "I can't just stand by and let what happened to my clan happen to anyone else. That's all."_

_Still, Itachi would have been a great leader if he had the chance._

**An unbiased Kage would have been good, but Danzo wouldn't have stood for his pacifistic nature.**

_Nah, Itachi would have dealt with him at some point so that he wouldn't be a problem anymore. _Then she thought about a certain Hebi Sennin and Danzo's dealings with him. _Speaking of Hokage candidates I need to really get my chakra control up to par cause I need to get rid of that seal on Orochimaru._ She got along with the man quite well. She was amused with Sasuke's initial horror with their companionship, but he just went along with it. Her, Orochimaru, and Anko knew what it felt like to be hated for something out of your control.

**Still don't get why you won't just use that Therapy Jutsu your friends talk about. We can see if it actually overrides the seal or not.**

_Stop that! _The poor girl was not over that particular event._ I can't believe they actually had me test it out, its not like I was using chakra or anything! Does that even make it count as a jutsu?!_

** _Everything's possible with you is the saying that most people say when talking about you._ **

_Ugh! I swear-_

She only had a second warning before she was abducted, hefted onto one shoulder and could now see her compound getting further and further. If her senses were not as good as they were, she probably would have impaled her beloved godfather. That made her quiet for a minute before Sasuke came into view, following behind the Gama Sennin which renewed her anger at being interrupted.

"Let me go, Ero-sennin!" the blond-red-head shrieked to her abductor as he manhandled her around the village. Sasuke, who had already seen the man and had not bothered to stop him from entering, someone who was supposed to protect their Kage had let her be brought about like a sack of potatoes and had the gall to give her a look that said, 'I told you so.' The two could hear the future Rokudaime cursing the Uchiha for "being a traitor" "ignoring his Hokage's orders" "firing mutinous subordinates" all the way.

The kunoichi was unceremoniously dropped, but landed on her feat with ease in a familiar place that she soon realized was were Jiraiya first trained her. The now 13 year old girl had enough hold over her emotions to keep emotional onslaught of memories at bay with only the burning feeling in her eyes as a dead give away to her true feelings.

"Naruto," she heard her mentor call out to her. She stubbornly still looked away from the man as she knew that she would break. "Please look at me." The pleading tone was too much as blue eyes started to water. Naruto could not refuse him,_** not after-**_

The hesitant, warm and familiar hand on her head made her choke out a sob that was building up in the girl's body and turned around to tackle the man who was practically her dad into a hug as she cried out the agonizing pain she felt when Baa-chan told her he was dead. He said nothing and held his goddaughter to him as continuous streams of tears poured from her eyes.

Sasuke, with his back turned to five them a semblance of privacy, watched over them diligently as they were emotionally compromised at the moment to counter any surprise attacks that could pop out. _Not that they need me here,_ the boy thought as he felt the master level seals around the area. _Plus,_ he thought wryly, _anything short of an S-rank could not harm them. Even then I'd think they'd just die for interrupting those two._

After a few minutes, the tears subsided, but Naruto continued to hold onto Jiraiya's clothes to reassure herself that he was safe and alive. The man just let her do as pleased as he could tell that she had been through more than he fathom. Which sent an uncomfortable feeling through his stomach and held her tighter while also sending a narrowing eye at the boy that had followed them. He might have been an idiot like his teammates and sensei used to tell him, but he wrote romance novels for a reason so he knew the telltale signs of a man who was not only loyal to his leader, but in love with her as well. As her godfather, it was his right to make sure that his precious goddaughter was both physically and emotionally protected. He has not known this boy long, but he hasn't done anything that would cause him to raise his suspicion towards his intentions. _We'll have to wait and see. . ._

Finally, Naruto decided it was time to stop ignoring her godfather and talk to him, signalling Sasuke as she pulled away. The boy sat next to her at an angle that allowed him to protect her while holding the conversation with the Sannin.

The woman-turned-girl took a deep breath before diving in. "I might as well just get this out of the way and tell you how you died because your killer was your student who was part of a trio that you thought died before dad was even made the Yondaime." The white-haired man's eyes widened at the implication as he only ever had few students.

"You mean-"

"Yes," Naruto interrupted. "The Ame orphans are alive though I'm pretty sure Yahiko is dead. Due to this, it caused Nagato to go forth on a path of destruction so everyone would know his pain," she gave a sad smile at the thought of her distant cousin. "As you've probably already heard, the Akatsuki are planning to capture all Jinchuuriki for their Bijuu to revive the Ten-Tailed Beast that was once alive. It would cause the destruction of everything we hold dear and as a Kage, I couldn't bear to see the destruction of my village once more." Jiraiya flinched at the thought that their powerful and near-indestructible village reduced to ashes.

"How are we gonna stop this?"

The three were their for hours as the future shinobi told the events that led up to the devastating war that made them jump back in time. By the time they ended, the sky was darkening and the two decided to let Jiraiya absorb the information with all the shocking information that they had revealed.

"I really didn't want to put this on him, but he's one of the people that need to know everything," she told him as they walked back to the compound.

"You're not giving him enough credit. He's a formidable shinobi that has gone through much more than you in the terms of our job." he spoke calmly, but he looked as if he was one second away from using his Sharingan to glare at the villagers that dared to look at his Kage negatively.

Naruto rolled her eyes as her second in command. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"That doesn't mean you have to deal with it. Plus, Sakura and I used to do this all the time."

**Flashback**

Team 7 had finished organizing books in the library. This was their second mission and they were still incredulous with the fact that they had to do these menial chores as missions. Sakura and Sasuke had not noticed before as they had been so outraged, but they could see the venomous glares being sent at their teammate. It did not make any sense that they would do so because one woman was even brave enough to throw a tomato at her which Sasuke caught. The woman was subjected to 3 killer glares sent her way and shivered in fear. Naruto continued to walk down the street, unperturbed with the negative attention she was getting.

The next day, the two were given a bento each by smiling Naruto.

**Flashback End**

"You even rewarded us for it."

"It was a thank you gift!" the indignant kunoichi told the him.

The Uchiha shrugged. "It just served as agreement to allow us to do it."

"Ugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've decided to change how I do my chapters. I'm not gonna make big ones since they are too long and I need time. I feel too bad every time I take months to update.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long wait and since its summer, then I have more time to focus on this story.
> 
> Peace! Never Give Up and Keep Loving Naruto!
> 
> Edit: Not much different from before but I thought it would be a lot smoother now with the changes.
> 
> This is a shorter chapter than my others but since I am adding a new scene to the next chapter that one will probably be longer.
> 
> Anyway, please leave comments. I love to hear from everyone all the time.
> 
> Peace!
> 
> Please Keep Calm and Stay Safe!


	6. Seal Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Naruto-chan has another insanely luck induced crazy plan that Sasuke tries to regulate with no luck. Jiraiya just here for moral support and we meet with the Aoi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the end for explanation.

**Altered Story**

**Chapter 5: Seal Masters**

* * *

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound**

"No."

Naruto closed her mouth and stared at her best friend who had his back turned at the moment, busy sharpening his chokuto.

"I haven't even said anything yet!" she shouted indignantly.

Sasuke turned around and gave her a look. "Its still going to be an awful idea whether I know or not." The Uchiha had developed a sense for when Naruto was about to suggest something stupid. He usually had Sakura and Shikamaru to help stop or at least curb it when she was feeling particularly stubborn. Which led him to think of the time that one of her particularly ridiculous and life threatening plans managed to actually set back Madara by a few months.

It was on the spot, right in the middle of a battle. A year had passed by already and there was no point in separating ourselves by village so everyone had worn the new hitai-ate with 'shinobi' written on the plate. Everyone was currently fighting the newly popped up army of White Zetsu clones after the last batch . . . and she hadn't told anyone about it, but Naruto had managed to figure out how to activate her chakra chains. The blond-red head continued to show why she was called the most unpredictable shinobi by activating it when she was 100 ft away. The immortal Uchiha did not know she would have been able to use it and was stunned. That opened the opportunity for the Rokudaime's Kage Bunshin to throw her over to the trapped man with a Sage Art: RasenBijuudama swirling in her palm. The attack was devastating and not without cost as all over the Uzumaki was slowly healing gashes that looked an inch deep. They did not know how Madara would have survived that, but everyone retreated as Black Zetsu had appeared to take the near-dead Uchiha away.

The former ANBU was brought out of his thoughts by his Kage's next words. "I'm going to help Gaara so we can be best buds again."

"Still no." Blunt as ever.

"Come on! I can do it and if something goes wrong, Ero-Sennin can be there to make sure everything's okay," the whining kunoichi told him. She could practically hear Kurama rolling his eyes in the back of her mind.

"Are you not thinking about the repercussions of messing around with a faulty seal? You don't have you Seal Master level chakra control anymore and your chains are useless as they have the same problem," the Uchiha pointed out to her.

"Which is what Ero-Sennin is for!"

"Thanks a lot brat."

The two turned to the girl's godfather who was sitting on the couch.

"Anyway, why don't you just have that cousin of yours help you," the white-haired man said.

"Nah, just cause we seem to be geniuses when it comes to seals doesn't mean we don't need to learn more." Naruto waved off with a snort. "Plus, she's with Ino and Sakura, learning about poison and other kunoichi aspects from Anko." That made both men and one Bijuu shiver thinking about the volatile tempers those three young girls had combining with the Torture specialist's sadistic nature. "I would join them, but I have my own things to worry about and its more their area anyway." She shrugged. _**Thank Kami**_ all three thought. _She's already a monster all on her own and reaches near impossible when combined with Kurama, adding more skills would just be overkill_, Sasuke held back a shiver.

"Have you thought about how to keep him from going all, 'Mother wants your blood'?" Sasuke brought them back to the main conversation.

The two other shinobi snorted at the boy's representation of the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. It was the only thing that could make the stoic man blush as it was mortifying to think that he had ever thought of the insane Bijuu as his mother. Shukaku would laugh hysterically inside the Uzumaki's head every time it was mentioned.

"Well, I know Shukaku will be able to tell that Kurama is inside me so that should give me enough time to get close enough to allow him contact. Then I can talk-"

"Therapy Jutsu," Sasuke coughed out.

"-to him and he will become the cute panda-chan that I once knew!" The Uzumaki-Namikaze continued resolutely as if she wasn't interrupted.

"What's this Therapy Jutsu about," the Sannin asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

Naruto knew she wouldn't be able to stop Sasuke as he looked ready to break his aloof persona to laugh.

"I hate you guys," she deadpanned. "You'll know where to find me as I'm going to see Gaara now."

The two shinobi were quick to follow her as they did not want her to do the task on her own. They jumped over to the roof of the hotel where the Suna ninja were staying and as luck would have it, Gaara was sitting on the rooftop. They let the blonde-red head go in front of them and Jiraiya set up a Bijuu Chakra Concealment Barrier that Naruto had given him on the way there. Just in time too as they felt the malevolent chakra of two Bijuu surrounding them.

**"Shut up, Shukaku. This has to do with Otou-sama."** The boy had started to scream as he held his head, but he stopped all of a sudden to show that the Ichibi had heard his sibling. **"Let my partner fix the seal so you won't feel pain anymore."**

Shukaku had told them back in the future that he went insane with the pain from the faulty seal holding him and was okay now that he was out. He was still pretty crazy, but would not start going on a killing rampage anytime soon. It was more for his entertainment anyway to see their fear when he went on about killing sprees.

"Wh-Wha. . . Y-You are like me?" Gaara breathed out as he regained his stability.

"Yeah," Naruto answered sadly. "I could have been just like you." Then looked over at her two companions and the village she was standing in. "But I found something precious to me and I will do everything to protect it. If I didn't have that I don't know where I'd be, but I can't go through my life always wondering about it."

"How could you stand their glares and hateful whispers?" the boy questioned, showing vulnerability.

"I just smiled and walked on. Doing something to retaliate would prove them right so I strive to be different from their expectations. Even when the universe told me to give up, I didn't because I owe it to my precious people to try and live. Make things better so that none have to suffer like I did." She was silent for a moment. "You know, Shukaku's not bad once you get to know him. Also, he's not really your mother and I don't know why he insists he is," smiling at the thought. Turning to the red-head who stared at her with a concentrated look on his face. "Would you let me fix your seal. It's really nasty and I don't think it was done by a master."_ Sorry Chiyo-baa-san._ "It would let you sleep again."

Gaara did not answer right away, but nodded after a minute of silence. The young seal master gestured for the two to come closer.

"And another win for the Legendary Therapy Jutsu." The glare sent to the former nuke-nin caused him to raise his hands in a placating motion.

"Whipped," the white haired man whispered loud enough for the young man beside him to hear. Sasuke proceeded to swipe at him with his chokuto but didn't go further than a glare. They stopped their antics when blue eyes deadpanned at them and they had the decency to look sheepish.

Blue-eyes turned back to the boy beside her. "Okay Gaara. Now I need you to lie down so you don't collapse during the process since it will be painful to unravel the seal you have right now." Scanning the seal placed on him, she grimaced along with her teacher. It was a really ugly seal and there was no way to revise it into a better one, hence the reason she needed to disassemble it. Luckily Karin isn't here, she has a strange dislike towards faulty seals that it seems more like a trigger to a full blown rant.

"Alright." She let Jiraiya go closer as she didn't have the chakra control to do this procedure, but she had the new seal ready to slap onto the Jinchuuriki as soon as the old one was off. It was essentially the seal that her mother had, the Hakke no Fuin when she had Kurama sealed within her.

**Have I mentioned how much I hated those times?** her Bijuu deadpanned in her mind.

_Hai, hai and how you also hated being in Mito-sama's seal too._ Rolling her eyes at her Bijuu, but quickly looked back to the sealing procedure. Gaara was now biting onto a steel rod to keep himself from screaming as Jiraiya made quick progress with unraveling the seal. It was a hastily done job and she really hated to disrespect the woman who gave her life for Gaara's but she really did a horrendous job. _I might suggest letting me do a mission to go to Suna to teach Fuinjutusu their as it should strengthen our weakening alliance. It's just a bonus that I can fix their atrocious sealing skills._

Rolling his eyes at his jinchuuriki as she was reverting to her Kage-thinking ways. _**She's already beginning to do your job for you, Sarutobi.**_

Naruto sensed the moment Jiraiya released the last layer and flared up a level one chakra cloak to protect her and her companions from the Ichibi's chakra. She dashed to her brother in all but blood and slapped the new seal on top of his heart where they had sealed Shukaku.

"FUIN!" She yelled. A blast of chakra surged to settle the seal and hold back the one-tailed beast. Releasing the cloak, she fell onto her knees and into the awaiting arms of one of her trusted guards. It took a lot of chakra to seal a tailed beast and anyone below elite jounin reserves would just die from the chakra depletion. Of course, with her practically having Kage-level reserves with being an Uzumaki and having Kurama's chakra, it would serve to only take half with the strain of containing a Bijuu with this inexperienced body being the reason for her exhaustion.

"We'll see you later Ero-sennin for training unless you want to come with us tomorrow to discuss our plans to turn Suna on Oto. Gaara will be awake by then so we can discuss it with the Sabaku team and after that we can go train," thinking back to her training with the toads. "I wanna relearn my Sage training so you gotta let me sign the contract again."

The Sannin shrugged. "I was already planning on it anyway and I might as well go see what our future Hokage will do to settle diplomatic matters as I don't know your political strategies anyway."

As soon as they dropped the barrier, Gaara's team burst through the door that led to the roof of the hotel. The two siblings immediately went into a combat stance, but their sensei had noticed who had their Jinchuuriki in their clutches and put his hands on his students shoulders to stop them from doing anything rash. The combination of one of the Densetsu no Sannin, Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails and Uzumaki Clan Head, and the Last Uchiha who had killed Orochimaru's spy in the preliminaries was suicide to go against.

"Might I ask why you have Gaara with you," paling at the sight that he now realized was his unconscious student and was wondering why the Ichibi was not taking over.

"Well, I thought that it was ridiculously stupid of Suna to leave their Jinchuuriki in that state with a faulty seal to hold back a Bijuu. I thought it would be best to make him a new one which would help strengthen our diminishing alliance by allowing you to keep Gaara safe, sane, and the ability to partner with his Bijuu to have control over its chakra," Naruto calmly explained to the agitated ninjas. They all tensed as they were in the midst of planning an invasion which would destroy their alliance making them feel the slightest bit guilty as the Konoha shinobi had helped them and they were to repay them with betrayal.

"Ah, you must be thinking about your planned invasion with Otogakure." The Suna team tensed in horror at the revealed information and they awaited the next move. "Yeah, your gonna be betrayed by Orochimaru as he plans to kill the Kazekage and impersonate him during the third part of the exams. When, he is defeated, which no doubt will happen, he will leave you to deal with the repercussions as he pulls his shinobi back into his village leaving you Kage-less and in the mercy of the village you betrayed." The Uzumaki said this blankly with no emotion as if she were not speaking about the planned destruction of her village to its possible instigators.

"Then what will you do with us?" A cautious Temari asked, blanching at the imminent future that could await her and her people. Sasuke smirked, he saw that Jiraiya understood what he did. They we're too distracted by the reveal of their plans and imminent danger to their village that they didn't even question Naruto possibly knowing that something like that could happen.

_Nice job, kid_. Looking at his goddaughter.

The time traveler shrugged at her. "Well, I was hoping you would turn on Oto and fight them for the possibility that they would still continue with their plan." At their confused stares, she elaborated. "Orochimaru is a man who makes sure that things goes his way, meticulous about it to boot, and with the fact that all the Great Hidden Villages will be attending the Third Part is probably an unexpected variable. He's insane enough to actually risk it for revenge." **_Snorts._** Ignoring the subtle jab at her little lie. "I would still like to know that we can trust our allies not to betray us if the Hebi does go for his plan to crush my village." She gave them time to think though she did not assume they would take long as there really was no other option for them but to accept.

"We would like to discuss what to do to," Baki spoke for them.

"Great!" Reverting back to her cheerful persona. "Well, we'll talk more when Gaara is awake because he will be part of the whole plan to keep the Kazekage alive as I am not sure any Sunanin can protect him as well as he could. No offense, really, but a Sannin will be hard pressed to attack if their are ANBU, a Kage, and a Jinchuuriki to boot," she quelled their indignant expressions at the insinuation that they would not be able to protect their leader. Everyone agreed to meeting later and Naruto left one of her bunshin to inform her of when the red-head awoke.

* * *

"All right, next stop is the Kiri contingency, but first we need to get Karin as she insists on being there to 'protect me.'" Sarcasm lacing her voice even though she headed for T&I. The three headed to the fake entrance and saw that the red-head was just heading out.

"Naruto-sama," the girl greeted with a bow making Naruto sigh and the other two shinobi snicker.

"Still don't think this is necessary."

"It may not and I may not have been born during the annihilation, but I remember my mother's cries of anguish that she tried to keep quiet during the night. I was forced to live in the village that was not mine and used as a healer against my will. I want to be there for justice, not vengeance." The sharp glean in her eyes were made of steel and Naruto wouldn't have refused her anyway with or without her reasons. The Clan Head just nodded and the four headed to the hotel where the Kirinin were staying.

With good timing, they met Aoi at the entrance who had been waiting for them after receiving the message that they would be there.

"Uzumaki-sama," bowing in respect, to the surprise of the group. They didn't expect much with only having revealed themselves recently. As if knowing their thoughts, Aoi spoke. "We would not ignore something so important as this and being here gave us the greatest opportunity." Leaving that open-ended, he gestured inside. "Please, follow me." Nodding, Naruto and her entourage followed the man inside. Few shinobi lingering outside, were surprised, but outwardly stared blankly with interest in their eyes. They walked into the room and after a talk with Ao, Jiraiya set up the privacy seals to make sure no nosy shinobi listened in.

She gestured for him to begin as his Kage had been the one to prompt the meeting.

"First, I wanted to extend my own apologies for our predecessors actions towards your clan's village. Mei-sama extends her regrets." Bowing towards Naruto.

"Well its not like you did it yourselves, but I do hope their is no plans of destruction for the village the clan resides in now?" The warning implied with a hint of killer intent from both Uzumaki had the Kirinin holding back a shiver of fear.

"No, we would like to extend an alliance actually." Surprised looks flashed quickly through the group which Aoi decided to explain the reason for the offer. "As Mei-sama might have told you, there is important information that she kept hidden to make sure she would not be assassinated not only for her bloodline. As a descendant of Uzumaki Aiko she feared for her life in a village that participated in the purging of her clan."

Silence.

It was obvious the man spoke the truth as Naruto had not claimed otherwise. In hindsight it should have been obvious with red hair not quite reaching the heights of pure Uzumaki red, but definitely inherited the infamous raging temper that made men quake in their heels.

"She wants to have an alliance with the village that has her clansmen in it and the village that has managed to survive tragedies of their own and come out as still the strongest of the 5 villages."

_A little much... but not bad though this should really be spoken with the Hokage though_, Jiraiya thought bemusedly and smirked at the look his goddaughter tossed at him.

"Well as flattered as we are by your offer this should be discussed with the Hokage unless you have the official offer with you?" Jiraiya asked the man to which he nodded. "Then I don't see why we can't have you set up a meeting with the Hokage."

"Mei-sama also sends a piece offering in the form of sending over some stolen items she found in our village that came from the ruins of Uzushio." A scroll with the Uzumaki symbol on it was given to Karin, she inspected it and set her sensors on the scroll. Feeling nothing she bowed her head in thanks to which he returned.

Naruto spoke, "Well, the Uzumaki clan thanks you and please let your Mizukage know that she has the backing of my clan. We protect our own." Aoi bowed one more time and the group left.

An hour later after having sifted through the items and organizing them in the compound's vaults, her clone had popped to inform her that Gaara had awoken

* * *

"So I shall accompany the Kazekage to Konoha to prevent his assassination?" the red-head questioned.

"Pretty much, you can also train with me to access our Tailed Beast Forms when we connect with them," the future Rokudaime informed him cheerfully.

The past few hours were just hashing out the plans for the month. Baki would speak to the Kazekage who would speak with the shinobi who were part of the invasion that there would be a change in plans. Naruto, of course, would send Kage Fuin Bunshin to help with the persuasion as there would be obvious opposition. She had never met the former late Kage back in her timeline, but he seemed the type to care about his village. He would try to seek any sort of advantage to gain more money to stabilize his village due to the decline in missions from their Daimiyo who sent those missions to Konoha. Also, it wouldn't take too much convincing for the shinobi forces to comply as their was not really resentment for Konoha, save for few people.

"It would be. . . interesting to see my powers when I am fully aware of my surroundings." **_It'll be fun, don't worry about me taking over since Uzumaki fixed the seal. We can have so much fun!_** Ignoring the cackles coming from his Bijuu, he turned to look at the girl who saved him from his madness.

"There'll be other Jinchuuriki coming too! We can meet everyone for a little Pow-Wow. Ooh and-" she rambled on about the fun things that they would all do together once she convinced them and the red-head could see out of the corner of his eye that the black-haired boy who was beside her was slowly inching away, blanching at the crazy ideas coming out of his friends mouth.

"Naruto, we should let them depart," Sasuke called out to his Kage. Looking at the clock and seeing that he was correct, she created a Kage Bunshin. Taking out the seal that would allow her bunshin to last as long as it avoided fatal blows and placed it under the clothes on its back. It would be under a henge, of course, as it would be weird to see the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki leave with the Suna team.

"Now, come on Gaara. I've already set up your room beside Karin's, you know I kind of wonder if you're an Uzumaki too cause of the red hair, ya know? Plus. . . " Her voice faded away as she left the hotel with the fellow Jinchuuriki following her along with the Uchiha.

The Sunanin were left alone with the Gama Sannin who was giving them an intense look.

"Let me get straight to the point and say that I have all the means to be able to raze your village to the ground if you dare continue the plan." The KI suffocated the the three, but were able to shakily nod in agreement. The bunshin in the corner rolled her eyes at the boss's Godfather.

"That was also another reason why I'm going with them, Ero-Sennin," she deadpanned.

The white-haired man shrugged unapologetically. "Doesn't hurt to put added measures to it," then shunshined out there leaving smoke to billow out through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda don't know what to do with this story even though I have the outline finished. I just feel like I'm not doing a good enough job. I need some constructive criticism people! Give em to me! Though if I feel that they are flamish then you should just leave if you don't like it cause I don't wanna hear any of it.
> 
> Peace!
> 
> Keep Calm and Hope I Find A Way Cause I Am Really Confused!
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Wow, I am so sorry for the weird Hiatus, does it even count as one? But I just hadn't felt the motivation and now I found it again. I was like () this close to making this crackish because sometimes trying to be realistic gives me a headache. Again, I'll try to update a bit more, but I really can't give any promises. If I ever write another fic, I'll write it in full before ever posting the first chapter so I can update weekly.
> 
> Peace!
> 
> Keep Calm and I Am Alive Not Dead!


	7. Friends of Travelers & Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's look into the point of views of our favorite duo's friends. And one extra input from a sly snake.

**Altered Story**

**Chapter 6: Friends of Travelers & Snakes**

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

In the many forests that surrounded the Land of Fire, 5 shinobi flew through the trees at unbelievable speeds to do their mission. The reason for the haste was that it seemed their target, Senju Tsunade, seemed to have caught on to her pursuers and was jumping towns. Unfortunately for the pinkette in the team she tired out easily compared to the other 4 powerhouses. It really irked the teen, but she knew it would be an unfair comparison as two of them were living legends and the other two were time travelers. She was perched on the back of a Kage Bunshin that Naruto had created and she stared at the blonde-red head that flew ahead of her. She didn't think that her teammate could continue to surprise her, but she should have expected that something as seemingly impossible as time travel would be nothing compared to the willpower contained in her.

She was her best friend next to Ino. She was the one who encouraged her to become a shinobi who protected her friends and fellow shinobi. She never pitied her for not being as powerful as them and would constantly help her find skills she was better at. That was how they found her perfect chakra control. It was exhilarating when Kakashi-sensei had moved to block a punch from her and found himself catapulted several yards away.

Then she turned to look at her former crush. It wasn't hard to see him like that as she had never fully developed any feelings for him in the first place. Maybe when she was younger she had naive thoughts of being the one to help him from his despair, but she had seen a better person for that. Naruto had brought out a side of Sasuke that she never thought she would see.

It was that of an older brother figure.

(Not the one like Itachi. She would never tell this to anyone, maybe Naruto, but she had a few chakra enhanced punches to give to the elder Uchiha for what he had done. The two time travelers had decided that they didn't want to leave her out because they still considered her part of their team, so they told her what she could handle.)

Sasuke looked after her in his own way insulting the skills she was lacking on nagging her to eat more even though she had already quit her idiotic diet plan. Even when he found out that she couldn't stand staying at her house after the argument with her parents, he immediately pulled her and all the belongings she had over to a room in the Uzumaki compound. She would never tell him any of this though as she didn't know how he would react to it.

All she could do was watch their backs since they would definitely find ways to put themselves in danger somehow. She was in for a wild ride but it would be a fun one. After all, normal was boring.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

Part of Ino's day started with helping out in the flower shop that her mother and father ran. It was why their team meetings always started later in the day. She didn't mind tending to the flowers as it had become routine for most of her life so she let her mind wander to the current enigmas plaguing her mind.

Naruto and Sasuke.

Those two had changed and to a daughter of a former head of T&I, it was obvious to her. The sudden confidence in the stance of her fellow blonde to the protective aura Sasuke directed towards Naruto. Something was up and she could tell that a lot of the Jonins and upper ranks were in on it. She had even seen her father for a brief moment in the tower which would have meant that the Hokage had specifically requested for him. The man was retired after all. Then when Sasuke's match in the preliminaries began she had seen the strange way that the teen had asked permission from Naruto.

Their relationship with each other had definitely changed. For once it was hard to get a read on Naruto, but the little glimpses of fondness told her all that she needed. Sasuke on the other hand, was an open book and didn't bother to hide the affection he had for Naruto. Though it might seem obvious to her since she was looking for it. It made the Yamanaka sigh in relief that their relationship was finally progressing and her conversation with Sakura only served to confirm it.

Ino thought it was nice to finally stop the facade after years of faking a crush on the Last Uchiha.

**Flashback**

**There were days when it seemed that Naruto couldn't be bothered to put on mask of happiness and it was never good for the class when it happened. One, she would be more likely to put one of them through a wall for disturbing her, two, Sasuke only talked with her, so it was also days were the fangirls were treated to glares from him as well.**

**Today had been one of those days. Ino was almost late and was running towards the Academy when she abruptly stopped to avoid crashing into Naruto**

**"Hey! Wat-"**

**Cold blue eyes snapped to the Yamanaka. When the girl didn't speak, the blond-red head continued on her journey towards the school. That prompted Ino to take a shortcut onto the rooftops and rush over to class to warn the others.**

**It was another disastrous day avoided. Iruka-sensei sometimes wished the class would actually be loud and disruptive instead of the cold silence he had to deal with.**

**The end of the day happened when Naruto left the room to which the class collectively sighed in relief. Everyone began to pack up their things, but Ino had noticed that a certain Uchiha was already headed out as well. It was strange since he was one of the ones who would take their time in leaving so she pointed it out to Sakura and they both decided to follow.**

**They eventually found him catching up to Naruto who had only been a block away. Then they watched one of the weirdest things ever.**

**Sasuke began speaking. After several tries to release the genjutsu the scene still continued so they decided that it was actually real.**

**It was awkward. The boy obviously had no clue how to do small talk, but it didn't deter him from speaking about whatever came to mind. It dawned on Ino that he was trying to comfort her and she looked over to see that Sakura had also come to the same conclusion and they tried not to 'aw' out loud for fear of being overheard.**

**It was then and there that the co-presidents of the NaruSasu club emerged from the ashes of a small crush on the Last Uchiha**

**Flashback End**

Of course, the moments between the two were not to be interrupted so they had devised a plan to keep the facade of still having a crush on the boy. It would serve to allow them to be distractions to the fangirls and fanboys should the two need a moment alone.

Sighing at the thought of those two finally being together, a stray thought interrupted her.

_Naruto is an oblivious idiot who wouldn't understand the difference between love for her Ramen and being in love with someone._

Somewhere in a secluded area. . .

Naruto was fighting Tsunade on a lake after they had crashed onto it and a sudden sneeze made her lose her concentration. The only consolation is that her sinking into the water meant that the chakra enhanced punch meant for her gut had missed her by inches.

Kurama of course, was laughing his butt off.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**Training Ground 10**

In typical Nara fashion, we see the young heir of the clan laying on the hillside where his team usually trained in staring at the clouds above. It was the perfect time to cloud watch with no teammates to bother him and the clouds looking especially fluffy, but it was not to be. He sometimes cursed his curiosity.

The boy had too many puzzles circling around his mind to relax and the person to blame was Naruto. And maybe Sasuke if you counted the fact that he didn't seem like a total flight risk anymore. Those two had changed a lot, but he couldn't figure out _how_. It was weird enough that his father came home after the preliminaries to give both him and his mother a hug. The look in his eyes stopped him from asking though so he let it be.

He thought back to the match Hinata had forfeited. He could see that Naruto had interrupted them to make sure Hinata didn't go against the Suna-nin. Not that he blamed her, he had seen the blood-thirst in that kid's eyes and it made him shiver to see them.

Must have broken Hinata to have Naruto tell her that the fight would have been too much for her. She had always looked up to her as a kid and still did to this day.

He didn't know what she knew about the red-headed guy, but it must've been enough to worry Naruto. And not a lot of things usually do. He had seen her go against kids older than them, she took on the weight of hatred from most of the villagers, and she never once faltered in her journey. It was why he respected her and followed his dad's advice to form his own opinions about her.

Naruto was one of the most fascinating people he'd ever met. Ever since _that day_, he wondered what other sides the blonde-red head hid. Watching her when she had successfully finished a prank and not one of the elites ever caught her unless she wanted to. _And she was still in the Academy!_ Seeing the village treat her like trash made him angry when all she wanted was their respect, but all he could do was be there for her. It hurt to see her fake smiles as she walked down the streets and made sure to recognize her real ones so he could remember them. This time the mask was still there but no desperation lingered. The blonde-red head didn't care if they looked at her and he felt relief knowing the village's opinion didn't matter that much to her anymore. Confidence in her skills and bonds with her friends truly made a difference in her image.

Now, Sasuke was a guy he didn't particularly care about most days and mildly disliked on others. He was a piece of work that he never wanted to interact with and thanked their resident sunshine for taking the job. The darkest days were the ones he was always alert for because he knew the one who would take the brunt of it would be Naruto. He would never be able to understand those two but he knew if either of them broke, the other would follow suit. He had to be prepared for the fallout in case the guy really did leave.

It seemed his worries were for naught, since the guy had done a complete one-eighty by the time they reached the tower. His position within the team screamed protector and it certainly made him do a double take. The Uchiha interacted with his team and didn't just grunt to answer. He saw the fondness for his pink-haired teammate and sensei in the way his eyes softened. But the greatest change was his relationship with Naruto. He had always bounced from seeing her as his best friend to a liability that he needed to get rid of. Now there was nothing but resolve to protect her and, not to his surprise, love. The Nara heir didn't think he was wrong since he had seen the look in Sasuke's eyes in his own father's when he looked at his mother.

Shikamaru let out a groan of frustration. _Troublesome_. Sitting up, he was surprised to see his teammates sitting next to him.

"Thinking about Naruto and Sasuke," Ino spoke first, making the two turn to her. She continued with a nod. "Yeah, I was thinking about them too."

"Troublesome," repeating his earlier thoughts and turning towards them.

"Hmm, I don't know, seems interesting if you ask me." Choji added his own input.

Ino was interested. "How come?"

"Those two have always been fun to watch and we knew they would be in the center of chaos anyway. This just seems like another thing to add to the pile but we definitely don't want to miss out." The boy explained his thoughts in rare moments of wisdom and the two had to agree.

"Well, we won't get much further without the subjects here anyway, plus, Sakura's getting too far so we need to train more. Up boys!"

Two groans burst from both boys, but complied to her whims.

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

Kakashi had volunteered to watch with Sasuke thinking it was the perfect time to muse on his students that never failed to surprise him. _Though they're not really my students anymore_.

It was not like he didn't believe it was possible, but it seemed ludicrous at the time. He should've known better than to doubt his sensei's daughter. Becoming a Hokage even younger than her own father and figuring out time travel, all in horrible circumstances, but it was still amazing. He was so proud of her for achieving her dreams and becoming the wonderful ninja he hoped she'd become. He did wonder why she never asked him about his whereabouts when she was younger, surely she should be furious at him for not being there for her. He certainly deserved it, but she looked at him only with fondness with a hint of guilt. It was obvious he had died and he was glad it was before any of his students. He would have broken and he didn't think he would be able to pick up the pieces again.

He looked over at his other student Sakura. He did not want to pity her because she deserved better than that, but she would have a hard time catching up to those two. She'd expressed that she felt so far behind and felt helpless. The fire in her eyes the moment after made him feel proud when she told him she wouldn't let it stay that way. He would make sure that she wouldn't fall behind and help her learn whatever those two haven't gotten their hands on. No one was getting left behind. That also meant he would have to start up his training again. The fight with Zabuza really opened his eyes to how complacent he had become. He had trouble fighting an A-rank nuke-nin when he was listed as S-rank. He would try to pull in a few favors from old friends and maybe take the offer of some spars that Gai's been talking about.

A movement from his left broke his thoughts and he realized it was only Sasuke shifting his position to something more comfortable. The wariness he felt whenever he looked at his student was replaced by relief knowing that he had changed. He hadn't known what else he could do after the disastrous C-rank happened and Sasuke began to pull back from the bonds he was forming. Those bonds were so strong he didn't think they would ever break. Sasuke would look at them and actually see them without the haunted look in his eyes or thirst for power. As always, he was thankful that Naruto never gave up on him. It was obvious that he did leave but she had brought him back more loyal than any ANBU he had ever seen.

Though he didn't know whether to be amused or irritated at the potential romance between the two. There wasn't a hint of a previous relationship between the two, but the obvious feelings of attraction were there. It was his duty to his sensei's daughter to protect her but he knew that Sasuke would rather die than betray her again. He would still keep his eyes on them.

One thought creeped into the Naruto Protection Squad(sans Sasuke)

_If that bastard hurts her we'll make sure he knows the true power of an avenger._

Sasuke felt a shiver down his spine and turned to look at his sensei. Though he was smiling the sound of him sharpening his tanto made the teen feel dread.

* * *

**Somewhere in the darkness of the shadows. . .**

_Nothing was going according to plan._ The Hebi Sennin thought pacing as he thought over all that had happened. _Sasuke was stronger than he thought and Kabuto never told him that he knew Chidori._ He would punish the boy if he were still here but Kabuto had to go and get killed during the preliminaries because the Uchiha had used his Mangekyou Sharingan. _I was sure he hadn't manifested it yet._ Now he had no good spy within the village and none of his subordinates on hand were as good as Kabuto. Worse is that all the villages still had genin in the exams making sure that all Kages would be here for the Final Exam.

Orochimaru may be strong and considered a genius, but he was not arrogant enough to believe he could take on all 5 Kage at the same time.

_But. . . maybe we can still salvage this. . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I kept forgetting to upload this and that is all I can say. Sorry.
> 
> Other news, this was suggested to me in Ao3 as I cross-post there. They wanted to see the points of views of the others and I thought it was a great idea!
> 
> We are now finally caught up after rewriting a lot of the first chapters. Though I'm sad to say you probably won't see a lot of me, as usual, because school will begin again and I need to prepare.
> 
> Let me just say that I will not abandon this, even if it becomes the only thing I will ever post, this is not getting abandoned. Through sheer stubbornness and my continuous love for writing. I just have the worst writer's block that comes up all the time.
> 
> Peace!
> 
> Keep Calm and Stay Safe! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how'd you like that? The next chapter will be coming. And as I say in my Wattpad account. I do not have an update schedule so the coming up chapters will come randomly. I might be gone for a long time but I won't leave this story unfinished. I'm stubborn that way. No flames please. If you cannot say anything nice, then do not say it. I do really hope you like this.
> 
> Edit: There is a reason why I did this. I was making my own podfic for this story because I felt like it and I read the chapters out loud.
> 
> One thing's for sure: This sucked!
> 
> I'm pretty sure I got some of my information wrong because in the Prologue Sasuke was still counted as a missing nin, but in further chapters he was a Commander. I can't believe I did that! I'm surprised none of you said anything.
> 
> I will continue to edit the chapters to fit the original plan now so if you were confused, I hope that I've fixed this now.
> 
> Peace! Keep Calm and Love Naruto!


End file.
